Do You Like Pastry?
by Skylar Otsu
Summary: Pastry adalah berbagai jenis kue yang di golongkan dalam beberapa jenis: Puff, Phyllo, Choux Paste, Danish, and last Croissant. Apa hubungannya dengan Tao dan Kris? Let's find out!/Kristao [COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1: Puff

**Do** You **Like** Pastry **?: Puff**

 **By** : Skylar.K

 **Cast in This Chapter** : Kris Wu, Huang Zi Tao, Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Kai(Kim Jongin), D.O(Kyungsoo).

 **Main Pair** : KrisTao/Taoris/FanTao(with slight other couple)

 **Genre** : Drama life, Romance, with pastry lengauge

 **Warning: TYPO(S)** everywhere!

 **Summary** : Pastry adalah berbagai jenis kue yang di golongkan dalam beberapa jenis: _Puff, Phyllo, Choux Paste, Danish_ , and last _Croissant_. Dengan hobi barunya, Tao tak menyadari jika rasa sukanya pada seseorang seperti kelima golongan kue itu. Dan Kris tahu betul seperti apa perasaannya kini pada makanan-makanan manis yang selama hidupnya tak pernah ia jamah, dan Tao membuatnya mengerti dan memahami seperti apa rasa kue-kue itu, dengan caranya sendiri. Dengan pemahaman mereka tentang Pastry dan cinta yang sebenarnya tidak berhubungan, tapi dapat mereka hubungkan menjadi cerita cinta yang tak terduga.

.

.

 _"Pastry? Apa itu?"_

 _"Pastry adalah sebutan untuk berbagai jenis kue berdasarkan golongannya ge. Gege 'kan sudah lama tinggal di Kanada, masa tidak tahu apa itu Pastry? 'Kan bahasa Inggris itu ge~"_

 _"Aku hanya tidak tahu hubungannya dengan obrolan kita ini Tao-er. Lalu kenapa?"_

 _"Suatu hari nanti aku akan menjadi chef pastry. Dan gege harus mau ku jadikan juri untuk semua kue buatan ku nanti!"_

 _"Mwo?"_

【 **Puff** 】

Panggil saja dia Tao, putra bungsu dari keluarga Huang. Berusia 19 tahun, bersurai sehitam jelaga, berhidung _bangir_ , memiliki mata sipit seperti bulan sabit ketika tersenyum dengan bola sehitam langit malam yang berbinar, berbibir _curvy_ yang unik berwarna kemerahan, dengan kontur wajah tirus yang tak ceking seperti kebanyakan pria tirus pada umumnya, karena pipinya yang kencang akan menggembil saat ia tersenyum, dan semakin menambah kadar kemanisannya.

Huang Zi Tao. Pemuda yang berkuliah di jurusan seni di sebuah Universitas ternama di Seoul, justru baru saja menyadari bakatnya yang tak pernah ia duga sebelumnya. Berwaral dari 5 bulan yang lalu saat hari _Valentine_ , dimana semua orang yang tengah memadu kasih bingung untuk memberi cokelat buatan sendiri, tak terkecuali kedua KakaknyaーHuang Luhan dan Huang Baekyhun. Kedua kakaknya itu di temukan telah menghancurkan dapur rumah mereka dengan dalih ingin membuat cokelat, dan kenyataannya tak terlihat seonggok pun benda berwarna cokelat pekat yang menguarkan aroma khas di dapur.

Karena kasihan melihat keputus asaan kedua Kakak nya yang paling ia cintai itulah, Tao berinisiatif untuk membantu mereka. Meski harus terburu-buru membeli bahan baku baru, karena mengingat cokelat itu nantinya akan di serahkan pada kekasih Kakak nya dalam hitungan beberapa jam sajaーsesuai dengan janji yang telah dibuat. Berkat kegemarannya menyantap makanan-makanan manis dan suka mengumpulkan resep-resep kue di internet, Tao tahu betul apa yang harus di lakukannya. Dan ia tahu harus membuat apa setelah Luhan dan Baekhyun berkata jika kekasih mereka tidak terlalu suka makanan manis.

Sampai-sampai Luhan dan Baekhyun yang melihat kecekatan tangan Tao saat itu terheran-heran. Bagaimana mungkin _baby Panda_ mereka terlihat sangat menguasai diri di dapur? Mengingat jika adik mereka yang tinggi itu jarang masuk ke dapur, kalau tidak di saat yang terdesak saja.

Hari itu Tao adalah pahlawan bagi Luhan dan Baekhyun. Kedua Kakaknya berkata jika kencan mereka sukses dan kekasih mereka sangat menyukai kue buatan merekaーbuatan Tao sebenarnya. Meski hanya sebuah _Mouse Choco Less Sugar with Strawberry Syrup_. Karena rasa _dark choco_ yang tak terlalu manis, menyatu serasi dengan rasa asam _strawberry_. Sangat cocok untuk yang tidak menyukai makanan manis.

Sejak saat itulah Tao jadi sering berkutat di dalam dapur, diam-diam di malam hari menggunakan berbagai bahan roti yang di simpan Ibu nya di lemari khusus. Sepanjang malam ia berusaha mempraktekkan beberapa resep yang di hafalnya diluar kepala, meski sering gagal, Tao tak menyerah sampai disitu. Bahkan Luhan dan Baekhyun yang sering menjadi korban eksperimen Tao sampai merasa gigi mereka ngilu akibat terlalu banyak memakan makanan manis.

Sudah terhitung 8 bulan sejak hobi barunya berada di dapur, hingga saat ini Tao sudah semakin mahir dan sukses membuat banyak aneka kue, bakrie, dan tentu saja _Pastry_ yang paling di minatinya. Selain karena kue jenis ini sangat lah sulit dan butuh ketelitian, terlebih Tao adalah orang yang menyukai tantangan. Jadi baginya membuat _Pastry_ adalah suatu tantangan, dan yang terpenting ia menyukainya.

Dan disinilah ia sekarang, jika sedang istirahat di kampus dari mengikuti berbagai kelas yang harus di hadirinya, duduk sendirian di salah satu meja di kantin. Menekuni layar laptop di hadapannya, sambil mengunyah perlahan _muffin green tea_ buatannya kemarin sore kelereng hitamnya bergulir terarah pada halaman _website_ seorang _chef_ ternama di Korea. Ditemani segelas _orange juice_ yang tadi sempat ia ambil di _counter_ kantin kampus.

" _Puff..._ " gumamnya sibuk mengunyah. Meng _scroll_ ke bawah halaman _website_ dan manik matanya seketika berbinar melihat sederet foto kue berjenis _Puff_ _Pastry_ yang sangat menggiurkan.

Oh, andai dirinya bisa mengambil semua kue itu pasti dengan senang hati akan ia habiskan semuanya. Toh sebanyak apapun dirinya mengkonsumsi lemak, hal itu tidak akan membuatnya gemuk. Dan ia sangat berterima kasih pada Ayah nya yang dulu menyuruhnya mengikuti _wushu_ saat berusia 5 tahun, yang pada akhirnya malah membuatnya jatuh cinta.

Bibir kucingnya berkomat-kamit menggemaskan saat menggumamkan, "Begitu ya...hmm.." kemudian melahap potongan terakhir _muffin_ nya.

Mulutnya kembali mengunyah, lalu meraih gelas _orange juice_ nya dan menyedot cairan berwarna oranye pekat dengan sedotan bergaris-garis. Saat tiba-tiba sebuah tepukan keras di punggungnya nyaris membuatnya tersedak. Segera ia melayangkan _death glare_ nya pada seseorang yang baru saja membuatnya hampir mati konyol.

"Kalau kau mau membunuh ku tolong jangan sungkan" kata Tao sarkas. Kyungsoo tersenyum manis, seperti apa yang di lakukannya tadi bukanlah hal yang besar.

Pemuda bermata bulat itu segera mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping kanan Tao, meringsek lebih dekat untuk melihat laptop Tao.

"Kue lagi? Ku pikir eksperimen mu sudah berakhir" seloroh Kyungsoo, mencomot sebuah _muffin cheese_ dari kotak bekal Tao. "Aish~ kue buatan mu memang yang paling enak Tao- _ah_ ~" pujian itu mengalir begitu saja setelah daging tak bertulang di dalam mulutnya merasakan _muffin_ buatan Tao.

Pemuda _Panda_ itu tersenyum. "Aku sudah semakin bagus ' _kan_?" rona bahagia itu membuat wajah manisnya berseri cantik. Kyungsoo mengangguk semangat.

"Kenapa kau tidak keluar saja dari jurusan seni dan mengambil sekolah masak?" mata bulat Kyungsoo menatap Tao lucu.

"Mana mungkin Kyungie aku masuk jurusan seni karena aku suka. Lagipula membuat kue itu hanya hobi ku"

"Tapi sayang kalau bakat mu tidak di salurkan Taozi~"

"Mungkin nanti kalau aku sudah punya modal, aku akan membuka toko kue. Bagaimana menurut mu?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk kecil, menelan lebih dulu _muffin_ di tenggorokannya sebelum menyahut, "Rencana yang bagus. Tapi bagaimana pun juga kau harus mengasah kemampuan mu dulu baru membuka toko"

Tao merengut lucu, memaju-majukan bibir kucingnya. "Aku bisa ikut seminar dan mendapatkan sertifikat"

"Tetap saja tidak sama kalau kau bersekolah membuat kue _Panda_ ~" Kyungsoo mulai gemas.

" _Sekolah membuat kue_ apa?" suara _bass_ menyahut. Mengalihkan perhatian keduanya, kini pada bangku sebrang, dimana seorang pemuda berkulit _tan_ duduk berhadapan dengan mereka.

"Bukankah tadi kau bilang ada kelas Kkamjong?" Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Kim Jongin, pemuda dengan kulit sedikit gelap itu menyeret kotak bekal Tao kearahnya, dan mengambil sebuah _muffin_ dengan toping sebuah daging jeruk yang menempel pada _whipe cream_ berwarna oranye.

"Dosen nya absen" Kai kini sibuk mengunyah _muffin_ nya. Dan lagi Tao mendapat pujian dari seniornya itu. "Jadi Taozi mau sekolah membuat kue, _gitu_?" ia menatap pemuda bersurai hitam itu.

"Tidak. Aku memang suka membuat kue, tapi aku tidak mau sekolah lagi. Cukup sudah kepala ku hampir botak karena tugas-tugas di kampus ini" Tao setengah menggerutu. Kai terkekeh menikmati _muffin_ nya.

"Kita baru semester 2 Taozi"

"Sehunnie!" Tao melambaikan tangannya tinggi-tinggi, ketika melihat kedatangan sahabat karibnya yang baru saja memasuki kantin.

Seorang pemuda tinggi bersurai pirang pucat, berkulit pucat pula, tersenyum pada Tao dan berjalan mendekat. Tao menyambutnya dengan tepukan kecil di punggung sahabatnya itu setelah Sehun mendaratkan pantatnya di samping Tao.

"Mana Luhan- _ge_? Tumben tidak bersama mu?" tanya Tao celingukan mencari sosok cantik Kakaknya yang biasanya tidak akan lepas dari Sehun. Pemuda pucat itu mencomot _coconut muffin_ dan memakannya dengan rakus.

"Tadi saat kami menuju kemari, Mrs. Ah memanggilnya" jawabnya sibuk mengunyah. Tao membulatkan bibirnya. "Kau cuma membawa ini Tao? Tidak ada kue lain?" tampaknya pemuda albino ini kelaparan.

"Kalau kau mau ada banyak di rumah ku"

Sehun mendengus. "Aku bisa mati kalau harus ke rumah mu dulu _Panda_ " cibirnya. Tao terkekeh. Tapi saat Sehun hendak mengambil sebuah _muffin_ lagi, Kai memukul tangannya.

" _Ya_! Kenapa kaumemukul tangan ku!?" Sehun mengusap tangan kanannya yang agak memerah, dan menatap Jongin menuntut penjelasan. Pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu hanya mengangkat sebuah _muffin_ yang hendak diambil oleh Sehun tadi.

"Yang ini milik ku" kata Kai santai. Sehun melotot tak percaya. Demi apa tangannya sampai di pukul gara-gara sebuah _muffin_.

"Dasar _Kkamjong_ "

"Kau memanggil ku apa albino?"

" _Kkamjong_ , memang itu kenyataannya"

"Aish, anak ini ngajak ribut" Kai bangkit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, mengulurkan tangan kirinya hendak menoyor kepala Sehun, tapi pemuda albino itu lebih dulu bersembunyi di balik Tao. Kyungsoo hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah kedua orang itu.

Meski Sehun sibuk menghindar dari serangan-serangan Kai yang bernafsu untuk mampir di kepalanya, atau bahkan menendang kaki di bawah meja, nyatanya ia tetap tahu saat sang pujaan hati baru saja masuk ke area kantin sambil celingukan.

"Luhannie!" panggilnya lantang, melambai-lambaikan tangan kirinya agar pemuda cantik bersurai madu yang di panggilnya menyadari keberadaannya.

Luhan tersenyum ke arah Sehun, tepat saat Tao mengangkat wajahnya dari layar laptop yang sedang di tekuninya, pandangannya terkunci pada seorang pemuda tinggi melebihi rata-rata, bersurai pirang gelap, bermata tajam. Dan yah, kita bisa memanggilnya...

"Yo Krissie- _hyung_ ~" sapa Kai dengan nada menjijikkan. Krisーatau bisa juga di panggil Wu Yi Fan, bergidik sambil memeluk tubuhnya ketika melihat penampakan hitam yang menyapanya dengan nada mendayu. Sukses meledakkan tawa Kyungsoo, dan Kai yang melihat ekspresinya itu.

Tao memanyunkan bibir sejadinya ketika tak sengaja kelereng _Onyx_ nya bertemu _obsidian dark brown_ milik Kris. Segera saja Tao membuang muka, kembali menekuni layar laptopnya sambil menopang dagu. Tak peduli bahkan saat Sehun mulai menggoda Luhan yang duduk di samping kirinya, sementara Kyungsoo dan Kai membicarakan sesuatu entah apa.

"Kamu masih marah padaku Taozi?" suara _baritone_ Kris yang sangat _gentle_ menyelusup nakal ke dalam telinga Tao, bersamaan dengan 2 pasang tangan yang melingkar di pundaknya. Pemuda _Panda_ itu otomatis menegakkan punggungnya, kaget sekaligus geli karena sesuatu menggelitik hatinya yang membuatnya selalu memerah dan salah tingkah seperti ini.

" _Gege_ membuat kita jadi pusat perhatian" Tao menggeliat tak nyaman. Meski di dasar lubuk hatinya ia menginginkan Kris memeluknya lebih lama. Bukan sebuah pelukan menuntut, tapi pelukan hangat yang seperti ini.

"Ayolah, _gege_ sudah minta maaf ' _kan_ kemarin? _Gege_ tidak bisa datang ke rumah mu karena banyak tugas" Kris terpaksa harus menunjukkan penyesalannya lagi. Ya memang, seharusnya semalam pemuda blasteran China-Kanada itu datang ke kediaman Huang untuk menjadi objek percobaan Tao untuk mencicipi kue-kue yang di buat pemuda _Panda_ itu.

Sudah berlangsung cukup lama sejak Luhan tak sengaja berteman dengan Kris yang berbeda jurusan berkat Sehun, alhasil pemuda tampan itu juga jadi dekat dengan Tao. Yang entah kenapa tak pernah bisa menolak dengan tegas apapun yang keluar dari bibir kucing Tao, termasuk untuk menjadi objek kue-kuenya. Padahal dia adalah seseorang yang sangat membenci makanan manis.

Tao melipat tangannya di dada, masih belum ingin bicara. Kris sendiri sudah sejak semalam berusaha menelpon, tadi pagi hendak menghampiri Tao di kelas tapi dirinya sudah di seret menjauh oleh Xiumin dan Suho untuk mendiskusikan tugas kelompok mereka.

" _C'mon baby Panda,_ kamu tahu _gege_ tidak bermaksut menolak mu ' _kan_? Katakan sesuatu" Kris meletakkan dagunya di pundak kanan Tao, pemuda manis itu berjengit kaget. Wajahnya sukses memerah karena jarak wajah mereka yang cukup dekat, dan sebelum Kris melihat itu ia memalingkan wajahnya cepat. Kai tertawa melihat tingkah kedua orang berbeda jurusan dan tingkatan itu.

"Hanya kau yang bisa membuat Pangeran es kita merajuk seperti ini Tao" celetuknya, sukses menerima tatapan menusuk dari Kris.

"Oh, lakukan sesuatu Sehunnie. Kalau tidak mereka akan membuat kantin ini menjadi serba merah muda" Luhan menambahi. Tao melotot garang pada Kakak tertuanya itu, setengah memaki dirinya sendiri dalam hati karena tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak merona.

Sehun menepuk kecil punggung Kris. "Sebaiknya _hyung_ makan salah satu _muffin_ Tao, mungkin _baby Panda_ kita akan memaafkan mu _hyung_ " ujarnya membesarkan hati Kris.

Si pirang itu mengangkat dagunya, sekilas melihat kearah kotak bekal di tengah-tengah meja yang terdapat berbagai macam _muffin_. "Jadi _muffin_ itu kamu yang membuatnya Tao- _er_?" kini ia berusaha menatap pemuda _Panda_ yang berada di kungkungan tangannya.

Tao masih tak ingin mengeluarkan suaranya, hanya mengangguk sambil melipat tangannya di dada. Menolak untuk balas menatap Kris, yang ada wajahnya bisa menjadi kepiting rebus saat ini.

Kris mengulurkan tangannya meraih kotak bekal itu, saat Luhan hendak mengambil sebuah _Muffin_ dengan toping _choco chips_. Membuat Kris harus menerima omelan pemuda cantik itu karena sudah mengambil semua _muffin_.

"Sebagai gantinya akan _gege_ makan semua _muffin_ ini, _ok_? Maafkan _gege_ ya?" Kris masih mencondongkan tubuhnya, berusaha menatap wajah Tao yang menolak untuk menatapnya. Tapi ternyata cara itu berhasil, keputusannya untuk menghabiskan _muffin-muffin_ yang tersisa adalah tepat.

Pemuda _Panda_ itu memutar kepalanya perlahan, dengan bibir manyun ia balas menatap Kris dan mati-matian harus menahan debaran jantungnya karena tatapan tajam seorang Kris. Dan, ukh! Jangan lupakan wajahnya yang sempurna ini.

" _Gege_ di maafkan _ne_?" Kris menarik sudut bibirnya. Tersenyum sangat tipis, yang nyaris tak terlihat. Tao menghela nafas pendek, lalu mengangguk kecil.

"Padahal semalam aku sengaja membuat yang tidak manis untuk _gege_ " Tao masih cemberut. Kris mengusap kecil surai lembut Tao.

" _Gege_ benar-benar ingin datang semalam, tapi tugas _gege_ banyak sekali. Nanti malam saja bagaimana?"

Tao melirik melalui ekor matanya. "Sungguh? Bukankah _gege_ bilang sedang banyak tugas?"

"Sebagian yang harus segera di serahkan sudah _gege_ kerjakan. Nanti malam _gege_ akan datang"

Tao mengangguk kecil. "Kalau begitu harus _gege_ sendiri yang menghabiskan _muffin-muffin_ itu" tuntutnya.

"Iya-iya, akan _gege_ habiskan semuanya. Tidak akan _gege_ sumbangkan pada Xiumin sekalipun nanti dia merengek"

Tao mengembangkan senyumnya, dan suskses membuat Kris terperangah untuk yang kesekian kalinya semenjak mengenal pemuda _Panda_ adik dari Luhan sahabatnya. Kris selalu suka senyum Tao, dan ekspresi apapun yang muncul di wajah cantik itu. Entah sejak kapan darahnya selalu berdesir jika melihat Tao.

"Aku mau lihat _gege_ makan _muffin_ yang ini" Tao mengambil sebuah _muffin_ dengan _cup_ berwarna biru langit dengan toping _whipe cream_ cantik di pinggiran _muffin_ , serta irisan buah peach diatasnya. "Tadi _gege_ bilang akan makan semuanya ' _kan_? Jadi makan yang ini disini, aku mau tahu _gege_ serius atau tidak"

Kris bingung. Bukannya ia mau menarik kembali kata-katanya tadi, ia hanya tidak mau menunjukkan kelemahannya di depan banyak orang. Dan memakan sesuatu yang manis adalah kelemahannya, setidaknya jika hanya di depan Tao tidak masalah, tapi ini ' _kan_...

"Aku tahu pasti _gege_ cuma pura-pura" Tao kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya.

" _Gege_ sungguh-sungguh Taozi. Tapi _gege_ tidak bisa memegang _muffin_ itu, _see_?" Kris mengangkat kedua tangannya. Dimana tangan kiri membawa beberapa buku dan tangan kanannya membawa kota bekal Tao.

"Alasan yang sangat pintar Kris" ledek Luhan. Kris segera men _death glar_ e si rusa kesayangan Sehun itu.

"Kenapa tidak kau suapi saja Kris- _hyung_ Tao?" sungguh ide yang menarik Kyungsoo.

 _Blush~_

Wajah Tao kembali memerah, dengan salah tingkah ia berusah menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah matang saat ini. Tapi toh semuanya sudah melihat wajah manis yang memerah itu, termasuk Kris yang berusaha mati-matian menahan cengirannya yang kata Xiumin adalah cengiran mesum.

"Ide bagus Kyungie~ suapi saja Tao- _er_ , pasti Kris- _hyung_ menyukainya" kerling Kai. Kali ini Kris tidak melayangkan tatapan tajamnya, karena memang benar ia menyukainya. Menyukai jika Tao bersikap manis dan manja padanya.

"T-tapi _'kan_ ini di tempat umum Kkamjjong" Tao memandang kesana-kemari, asal tidak menatap Kris.

"Kalau tidak begitu kamu tidak akan tahu si tiang pirang itu serius atau tidak Tao- _er_ " imbuh Luhan, berniat menggoda sang adik. Dan sukses, wajah manis itu semakin memerah.

"Jadi kamu tidak mau membantu _gege_ Tao- _er_?" Kris memasang wajah sesedih mungin. Tao menggeleng cepat.

"B-bukan begitu _ge_!"

"Jadi tunggu apa lagi?" desak Kris. Tao menggigit-gigit bibir kucingnya, kesalahan fatal saat ia melakukannya di depan pemuda setinggi tiang itu.

Akhirnya meski ragu, Tao mencubit kecil _muffin_ di tangannya, mengarahkan potongan kecil _muffin_ ke mulut Kris dengan dada berdegup kencang. Sungguh, Tao dapat merasakan wajahnya memanas ketika Kris melahap _muffin_ di tangannya sampai kedua jarinya ikut masuk ke dalam mulut hangat itu.

" _Ya_! Tiang mesum!" Luhan hendak bangkit untuk menyelamatkan sang adik dari serigala pirang yang kelaparan, tapi Sehun dengan cepat menahan tubuh kekasihnya itu seraya berbisik ' _tidak apa-apa hyung, tenang saja'_.

Entah sejak kapan pacuan kuda berpindah ke bagian depan tubuhnya saat ini. Tao tak bisa berpikir waras. Cepat-cepat ia menarik tangannya saat Kris melepaskan jarinya dan mulai mengunyahnya.

"Enak seperti biasa Taozi. Dan lebih enak karena di suapi oleh mu" Kris tersenyum tipis, yang ia yakini hanya Tao saja yang dapat melihatnya.

Tao memalingkan wajahnya cepat, terus merutuk dalam hati kenapa jantungnya tak mau berhenti berdebar. Tao sendiri tidak tahu kapan pastinya dirinya mulai tertarik oleh sahabat Kakaknya itu. Awalnya Tao pikir ia hanya tertarik biasa saja karena sifat Kris yang _cool_ , cuek, dan dewasa.

Perasaan biasa. Sungguh. Tapi semakin lama mereka kenal dan menjadi dekat, perasaan itu berkembang. Semakin berlapis-lapis yang membuat perasaannya semakin rumit. Dan saking banyaknya lapisan perasaan suka itu, Tao yakin jika hatinya bisa saja di patahkan dengan mudahnya dengan bunyi patahan yang renyah. Serenyah tawanya dan Kris jika mereka sedang bercanda.

 _ **Puff**_ _, bentuknya berlapis dan bertekstur renyah dan mengembang._

 **To Be Continue**


	2. Chapter 2: Phyllo

**Do** You **Like** Pastry **?: Phyllo**

 **By** : Skylar.K

 **Cast in this Chapter** : Kris Wu, Huang Zi Tao, Zhang Yixing, Byun Baekhyun.

 **Main Pair** : KrisTao/Taoris(with slight other couple)

 **Genre** : Drama life, Romance, with pastry lenguage

 **Warning: TYPO(S)** everywhere! BL stories!

 **Summary** :Pastry adalah berbagai jenis kue yang di golongkan dalam beberapa jenis: _Puff, Phyllo, Choux Paste, Danish_ , and last _Croissant_. Dengan hobi barunya, Tao tak menyadari jika rasa sukanya pada seseorang seperti kelima golongan kue itu. Dan Kris tahu betul seperti apa perasaannya kini pada makanan-makanan manis yang selama hidupnya tak pernah ia jamah, dan Tao membuatnya mengerti dan memahami seperti apa rasa kue-kue itu, dengan caranya sendiri. Dengan pemahaman mereka tentang Pastry dan cinta yang sebenarnya tidak berkaitan, tapi dapat mereka hubungkan menjadi cerita cinta yang tak terduga.

.

.

 _._

 **【** **Phyllo** **】**

Oh tidak, jangan salahkan Tuhan kenapa hari ini terasa lebih panas di banding hari-hari sebelumnya. Jangan salahkan sang angin yang juga tak berbaik hati membagi hembusan sejuknya. Jangan pula salahkan sang langit yang membentang begitu biru yang tak sedikit pun menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan di selimuti gumpalan kapas berwarna abu-abu.

Intinya jangan salahkan siapapun kalau tidak ingin menambah buruk hari ini.

Dan Tao baru saja keluar dari kelasnya tepat pukul 12 siang, sambil membuka kancing teratas kemeja _flanel_ merah-hitam nya, menguasak kasar surai hitamnya yang sedikit agak lepek karena keringat, dan membawa buku di tangan kirinya dengan asal. Sesekali ia melihat jam tangan digital yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan kanannya, ia mendesis kecil, dan mempercepat langkah kaki panjangnya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba ada latihan sih?!" gerutunya kesal. Semakin cepat berjalan, meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya saat lorong kampus mulai di penuhi para mahasiswa-siswi, tak ingin menabrak atau di tabrak yang nantinya hanya membuatnya datang terlambat ke lapangan kampus.

Di balut kemeja _flanel_ tipis, membuat tubuh rampingnya membayang sempurna ketika kemeja tersebut agak basah karena keringat. Beberapa pasang mata pun menjadikan kaki jenjang Tao sebagai pemandangan menarik, meski terkadang mereka bertanya-tanya. Bagaimana mungkin seorang laki-laki berusia 19 tahun memiliki kaki sejenjang itu? Bak seorang model.

Tao terpaksa harus berlari setelah keluar daru gedung kampus, memacu kedua kakinya untuk mencapai lapangan di belakang kampus yang bersebelahan dengan aula. Dan ia mulai melambatkan derap kakinya ketika melihat kondisi lapangan yang hanya di huni oleh segelintir orang saja, dengan nafas terengah ia kembali berjalan santai mendekat ke beberapa orang itu.

"Hai Tao" sapa seorang gadis bersurai madu panjang. Tao hanya melemparkan senyum kecil, lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya di undakan pertama tangga di pinggir lapangan.

"Hari ini panas sekali ya? Tega sekali Mr. Park mengumpulkan kita di siang hari begini" seorang wahasiswa mulai menggerutu.

Tao melepas tali ransel di pundaknya, meletakkannya di samping kanannya dan membuka resletingnya. Tangannya mengobrak-abrik isi ransel, dan menemukan sebuah botol minum berwarna hitam dengan motif kepala Panda. Ia membuka penutup botol itu dan menegak isinya dengan satu tarikan nafas.

Tenggorokannya seketika terasa lebih dingin, sensai cairan lemon bercampur soda menggelitik manja. Tao menghela nafas panjang, dengan buku jarinya mengusap bibirnya yang basah. Pemuda _Panda_ itupun kembali menutup botol minumnya yang tetap menjaga minuman dinginnya tetap dingin.

"Taoziiii~!" suara lembut yang berseru lantang itu berasal dari arah taman belakang universitas.

Tao memutar kepalanya ke sisi kirinya, mengerjap saat melihat sosok mungil Kakaknya berlari kecil kearahnya. Wajah imut Kakaknya itu tampak sedikit memerah, mungkin karena udara panas siang ini, atau bisa juga karena pemuda yang lebih tua 1 tahun darinya itu tengah berlari.

"Tidak perlu berlari _hyung_ , jangan menyiksa dirimu sendiri" Tao menatap prihatin. Tak tega melihat Baekhyun yang tengah membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan bertumpu di atas lutut, berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

"Minum ini _hyung_ " Tao menyodorkan botol minumnya pada Bakehyun, yang langsung di sambar oleh si mungil itu.

Pemuda yang identik dengan _eyeliner_ itu menegak _lemon squash_ milik sang adik dengan tak berperasaan. Tao tersenyum tipis melihat Kakak keduanya kini mulai tenang dengan desahan lega keluar dari kedua belah bibir merahnya. Tao segera menepuk tempat kosong di sebelah kirinya, memberi isyarat agar Kakak mungilnya itu duduk.

" _Xie xie_ Tao _-er_ ~" kata Baekhyun seraya duduk di samping sang adik, menyerahkan kembali botol minum di tangannya pada sang pemilik.

" _Ne hyung_ " Tao mengangguk, dan memasukkan botol minumnya kembali ke dalam ransel.

" _Ne_ Taozi, kamu ada makanan? Aku lapar sekali" Baekhyun mengusap-ngusap perutnya, menatap Tao dengan memelas.

"Ada, kemarin ' _kan_ aku baru belajar membuat _crepes_ _hyung_. Sebentar" Tao kembali berkutat dengan ranselnya.

Mata indah Baekhyun berbinar. " _Jinjja_? Mana? Mana?" seperti seseorang yang satu hari belum makan, ia mencondongkan tubuhnya melihat ke dalam ransel Tao yang berada di pangkuan.

Tao mengeluarkan sebuah kotak bekal berwarna biru tua, membuka penutupnya. Seketika wajah kuyu Baekhyun berseri, menyambar kotak bekal Tao yang tersodor padanya. Tanpa babibu lagi, ia mencomot sebuah _crepes_ berwarna _golden brown_ yang menggiurkan. Dan di gigitan pertama, Baekhyun merasa meleleh merasakan manisnya buah mangga dan berpadu dengan _honey yogurt_ sebagai isian _crepes_.

"Uhm~ enak sekali Taozi!" pekik Baekhyun bahagia. Di siang bolong seperti ini mulutnya justru di manjakan dengan rasa yang meleleh di mulut. Sangat bahagia, karena di tengah rasa laparnya dirinya mendapat kudapan super enak.

Tao mengembangkan senyumnya, luar biasa senang dengan hasil kue nya dan juga pujian yang di lontarkan sang Kakak. Ia hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat Baekhyun melahap _crepes_ kedua yang kali ini berisi irisan _strawberry_ dan cokelat yang lumer. Saat itulah ia tersadar jika tidak ada sosok pemuda yang di kenal sebagai _Happy Virus_ berada di dekat Kakaknya.

"Ngomong-ngomong Chanyeol- _hyung_ kemana _hyung_?" tanyanya, melihat ke sekitar. Tapi tak melihat keberadaan pemuda itu.

"Chanyeol ada di lapangan basket bersama Kris- _hyung_ dan teman-temannya yang lain. Makanya aku datang kesini, tadi ku lihat kamu berlari keluar dari kampus" jawab Baekhyun di sela-sela kunyahannya.

 _Kris-ge masih ada disini?_ ーsebelah alis Tao terangkat.

Ia buru-buru merogoh saku depan celananya, mengeluarkan ponsel pintar berwarna putih miliknya. Ibu jarinya bergerak lincah diatas _touch screen_ , membuka aplikasi _chatting massenger_ dan membaca ulang obrolannya dengan Kris beberapa jam yang lalu.

 _ー_ _maaf Tao-er, gege tidak bisa menemani mu membeli bahan-bahan kue. Gege harus pulang lebih cepat karena Orangtua gege datang ke Seoul. Lain kali gege pasti menemani mu, ne? Dui bui qi~_

Tao mengatupkan bibirnya rapat, kini menukikkan kedua alisnya. Dan dengan kesal ia mematikan ponselnya, dan melemparkannya ke dalam ransel dengan _mood_ yang berubah buruk.

Jadi Kris berbohong padanya? Kenapa pemuda tiang itu berbohong? Apa dirinya sangat menyusahkan? Kalau pun memang dia tidak mau bisa menolak dengan halus ' _kan?_ tidak perlu berbohong!

Tao menggigit bibirnya, meremas pinggiran ranselnya dengan perasaan kesal. Sungguh, tidak ada yang lebih menyedihkan di banding di bohongi oleh orang yang di sukainya. Meskipun perasaannya belum di ungkapkan, tetap saja rasanya sakit dan sesak.

" _Gwaenchana_ Taozi?" Baekhyun menatap lekat sang Adik, menunda melahap potongan terakhir _crepes_ di tangannya saat menyadari perubahan ekspresi Tao yang agak murung.

Pemuda _Panda_ itu menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, kemudian tersenyum pada Baekhyun yang menatap penuh selidik. "Aku baik _hyung_. Oh iya, _hyung_ pulang bersama Chanyeol- _hyung_ ' _kan_?"

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil, memasukkan _crepes_ terakhirnya ke dalam mulut. " _Nde, wae_?"

Tao kembali membuka ranselnya, dan mengeluarkan sebuah _paper bag cake kecil_ berwarna coklat tua yang tertutup manis dengan sebuah _sticker_ Panda yang merekat di bagian atas untuk menutup ujungnya. Memberikan _paper bag cake_ itu di pangkuan Baekhyun.

"Apa ini?" pemuda ber _eyeliner_ itu menautkan alisnya.

"Isinya _crepes hyung_. Rencananya mau aku berikan untuk seseorang, tapi dia sudah pulang, jadi lebih baik aku berikan untuk _hyung_. Terserah mau di apakan"

Baekhyun mengernyit samar. Ada yang salah dengan Tao saat ini, dari kata-katanya, sebagai Kakak dirinya sadar jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

" _Waeyo_ Taozi? Kamu sedang ada masalah?" tanyanya, meraih tangan kiri Tao yang terpangku diatas ransel.

"Masalah apa?" Tao balas menautkan alisnya.

"Apa kamu ada masalah dengan Kris- _hyung_?"

"Ha?" Tao mengernyit tak mengerti. Kenapa tiba-tiba Kakaknya menyebut nama pemuda tiang itu dari sekian banyak nama sahabat-sahabat mereka?

"Iya Kris- _hyung_. Tadi setelah aku menjawab kalau Chanyeol ada di lapangan basket bersama Kris- _hyung_ kamu langsung melihat ponsel Taozi. Ada masalah?"

"Tidak" Tao menggeleng pelan. "Ah, aku mau ganti baju dulu, Mr. Park pasti akan datang setelah ini" ia bangkit berdiri, menepuk kecil celananya agar terhindar dari debu yang menempel. "Aku duluan _hyung_ " pamitnya segera.

" _Ya_! Taozi! Kamu belum menjawab pertanyaan Kakak mu ini!" seru Baekhyun kesal. Tao hanya melambaikan tangannya, berjalan tergesa ke arah taman belakang kampus.

Baekhyun berdecak kecil, dan mau tak mau bangkit berdiri seraya membawa kantong kue yang di berikan Tao. Sambil memikirkan apa yang sekiranya terjadi pada Adiknya itu, ia berjalan kearah lapangan basket yang letaknya di sisi kanan aula.

"Kenapa Tao tidak menyatakan cintanya saja sih?" gumam Baekhyun heran. "Aish...tidak Tao, tidak Kris- _hyung_ , mereka berdua lelet. Membuat gemas saja"

Baekhyun berlari kecil dengan senyum di bibirnya saat melihat sang kekasihーChanyeol yang melambai padanya di tengah lapangan, bersama Kris yang memegang bola basket.

Latihan siang ini sungguh tak terduga. Tao dan anggota _club wushu_ lainnya harus rela menghabiskan waktu di lapangan untuk melatih tekhnik mereka, karena 2 minggu lagi mereka harus mengikuti kejuaraan antar kampus yang itu berarti sangat amat mendadak. Dan semua anggota sukses mengumpat dalam hati, termasuk Tao, pada pembimbing mereka.

Tidak hanya Tao yang kelelahan saat ini, kondisi mereka sungguh mengenaskan. Dengan peluh di sekujur tubuh, membuat sensasi lengket yang menjiplak sangat jelas lekuk tubuh pada stelan training berwarna biru muda yang mereka kenakan. Meskipun begitu Tao adalah siswa yang cukup teladan untuk melatih bela diri favoritnya ini.

Terbukti saat Mr. Park beberapa kali memujinya saat melakukan tekhnik tertentu. Dan untuk sejenak Tao dapat melupakan kekesalannya pada pria pirang menjulang seperti tiang yang berhasil membuatnya kesal dan marah tak jelas. Meski saat menit-menit pertama latihan Tao sempat kelepasan meluapkan kekesalannya dengan menghentak-hentakkan tongkatnya ke tanah, dan membuatnya terkena semprotan dari Mr. Park.

Tapi dengan pengendalian diri, _self control_ yang cukup bagus sejak dirinya mulai hobi membuat kueーya membuat kue sangat amat membutuhkan ketenangan dan kesabaran. Meski terkadang ia kelepasan, toh dirinya memang manusia biasa. Tapi setidaknya latihan hari ini cukup membantunya lupa akan kekesalan dan rasa sakit di ulu hatinya.

Mr. Park bertepuk tangan, berseru jika latihan hari ini usai sampai disini. Tepat pukul 2 siang, dan semua anggota dapat menghela nafas lega. Sambil mengucapkan terima kasih pada pembimbing _club_ , Tao dan yang lainnya membungkuk sopan. Pemuda _Panda_ itu sempat mengobrol dengan anggota lain perihal lomba yang akan mereka ikuti sambil mendorong masuk tongkat portabel _wushu_ nya, hingga ukurannya hanya sebatas sepanjang lengan.

"Aku duluan Tao" ucap seorang pemuda, Tao mengangguk kecil. Tak lupa melemparkan senyum pada teman-teman _club_ nya, lalu berbalik hendak menuju ranselnya berada.

Tapi kakinya terhenti bahkan sebelum ia melangkah maju. Pandangan _Onyx_ nya kini tertuju pada seorang pemuda bersurai pirang, tampan, duduk di pinggir lapangan sambil menikmati _crepes_ di tangan kanannya, dengan tatapan lurus ke buku tebal yang sedang di bacanya.

Tunggu! Kenapa Kris ada di sana? Kenapa malah menampakkan diri di hadapannya? Dan itu...bukankah itu _crepes_ yang tadi ia berikan pada Baekhyun? Kenapa ada di tangan Kris?

Tao memicingkan mata saat melihat adanya sosok lain di samping pemuda blasteran itu. Seorang pemuda bersurai madu, berlesung pipi, duduk menempel erat pada Kris dan sesekali menunjuk pada buku. Dan mereka tampak tengah membicarakan sesuatu di dalam buku itu.

" _Crepes_ mu kelihatan enak Kris, aku minta ya?" Yixing menatap penuh harap. Kris hanya mengangguk sekenanya. Dan dengan senyum lebar Yixing menarik tangan kanan Kris dan... _hap_! melahap hampir separuh _crepes_ milik si tampan itu.

Dengan tak berdosa ia tertawa saat Kris menggerutu karena menggigitnya terlalu besar.

Apa-apa'an?

Tanpa sadar Tao meremas tongkat _wushu_ nya _._ Dadanya menggeliat tak nyaman melihat pemandangan itu. Rasanya sakit melihat Kris duduk berdekatan dengan Yixing, sesak melihat keakraban mereka yang tak menyadari jika dirinya kini memperhatikan.

Memang jika di banding Yixing, dirinya baru saja belajar membuat kue, sedangkan seniornya itu? Dia sangat pintar memasak. Bukankah Kris dan Yixing pasangan yang serasi? Si pirang yang tampan, kapten basket, pintar, dan si pemilik lesung pipi jago memasak, senyum menawan.

Tao ingat saat pertama kali dirinya membuat kue dan Jongin berkomentar yang membuatnya _down_ saat itu juga. Yang membuat seorang Kim Jongin mendapat pukulan bertubi-tubi dari Luhan, Baekhyun, Sehun, dan Kyungsoo.

 _"Kau membuat kue Tao? Wah~ siapa yang menyangka di balik tubuh jangkung dan wajah seram mu itu kau bisa membuat kue!"_

Ya. Seram. Tao akui kalau dirinya memang seram. Sama sekali tak memiliki sisi manis. Entah harus bersyukur atau tidak, mata Panda yang di milikinya sejak lahir memang membuat orang takut. Bahkan banyak yang mengira jika dirinya adalah jagoan di sekolah dulu.

Akhirnya dengan satu tarikan nafas panjang, Tao kembali melangkahkan kakinya yang tertunda, remasannya semakin kuat pada tongkat portabel di genggamannya. Dan sesaat melihat keakraban Kris dan Yixing membuatnya kembali berhenti di tempat. Rasanya sungguh dirinya ingin berteriak, atau bila mungkin melakukan _Au vapeur_ ーtekhnik memasak dengan uap air, pada seseorang untuk melampiaskan rasa marahnya yang ia tidak tahu kenapa.

Oh, tapi tidak. Dirinya adalah orang yang lembut dan sensitif. Tidak akan berbuat se eksrtrim itu. Tapi mungkin bisa ia praktekkan dengan peralatan membuat kue nya nanti di rumah.

Menarik nafas panjang, lagi. Tao melanjutkan langkah kakinya yang terhenti, mengabaikan rasa sesak di dadanya saat kedua kakinya membawanya semakin dekat ke pinggir lapangan. Rasanya ada sesuatu di dalam dadanya yang bisa robek kapan saja saat ini.

Hanya menunggu waktu.

"Berhenti menggelayut di samping ku Yixing atau ku tendang bokong mu!" Kris menggeser pantatnya menjauh. Tapi sahabatnya itu malah tertawa, dan semakin senang menggoda.

"Zhang Yixing! Kau mau kuーoh, sudah selesai latihannya Tao?" suara Kris yang meninggi seketika melembut saat pemuda _Panda_ itu menyambar ransel hitam yang tepat di sampingnya.

Tao tak menanggapi, ia memakai ranselnya dengan cepat dan meraih buku-bukunya yang tergeletak di tanah.

"Taozi, kata Luhan sekarang kau pintar membuat kue. Kau mau membuatkannya untuk ku?" Yixing melingkarkan tangan kanannya di sekitar pundak Kris. Tao yang melihat itu hanya diam, dan dengan dingin meninggalkan kedua sahabat itu.

"Eh? Tumben Taozi begitu?" Yixing mengernyit heran.

" _Pabbo_ " Kris memukulkan buku tebal yang di bawanya ke kepala Yixing seraya bangkit berdiri dan berlari kecil mengikuti Tao yang sudah lebih dulu.

" _YA_! KAU MAU MEMBUAT KU IDIOT HEH TIANG LISTRIK?!"

Tao terus saja berjalan meski Kris sudah memanggilnya untuk berhenti. Ia tidak mau berhenti meski Kris sampai memanggilnya dengan sebutan macam-macamーyang selalu sukses membuatnya merona selama ini. Tapi tidak kali ini. Dadanya sudah terlalu sesak.

Perasaannya sensitif. Itu jelas. Kedua Kakak dan sahabat-sahabatnya pun tahu. Termasuk Kris. Hatinya lembut, membuatnya mudah menangis, kesal, dan marah. Sedikit saja perasaannya terguncang, maka akan ada sebuah sekat tipis yang mudah robek kapan saja. Perasaan itu membuatnya rapuh. Membuatnya lemah.

"Tao- _er_!"

 _Phyllo_ _ **,**_ _adonannya sangat tipis dan halus._

 **To be continue**

Karena ada beberapa pertanyaan yang mampir di review, jadi saya jawab disini yaw :3

 **Candy** : Kris sama Tao belum jadian disini, masih deket, pedekate lah, wkwkwk. Ew, aku bukan chef xD aku emang riset dulu sih klo bikin ff dengan tema tertentu ^^

 **fanfandck9:** saya khatam melototin artikel pastry xD berkat riset dulu, jadi ya bisa tau, hehehehe

 **Ammi Gummy:** total ada 5 chapter. Couple lain cuma slight aja sih, buat pemanis biar lengkap haha #plak. Iya main pair nya Kristao :3

Ada yang mau di tanyakan lagi? Just leave your review~


	3. Chapter 3: Choux Paste

**Do** You **Like** Pastry **?: Choux Paste**

 **By** : Skylar.K

 **Cast in this Chapter:** Kris Wu, Huang Zi Tao, Suho, Xiumin, Luhan, Sehun, Baekhyun, Lay, Chanyeol.

 **Main Pair** : KrisTao/Taoris(with slight other couple)

 **Genre** : Drama life, Romance, with cooking lenguage

 **Warning: TYPO(S)** everywhere! BL stories!

 **Summary** : Pastry adalah sebutan berbagai jenis kue yang di golongkan dalam beberapa jenis: _Puff, Phyllo, Choux Paste, Danish_ , and last _Croissant_. Dengan hobi barunya, Tao tak menyadari jika rasa sukanya pada seseorang seperti kelima golongan kue itu. Dan Kris tahu betul seperti apa perasaannya kini pada makanan-makanan manis yang selama hidupnya tak pernah ia jamah, dan Tao membuatnya mengerti dan memahami seperti apa rasa kue-kue itu, dengan caranya sendiri. Dengan pemahaman mereka tentang Pastry dan cinta yang sebenarnya tidak berkaitan, tapi dapat mereka hubungkan menjadi cerita cinta yang tak terduga.

.

.

 _._

 **【** **Choux Paste** **】**

Sudah hampir 30 menit sambil berkali-kali mengalihkan pandangannya pada ponsel yang tergeletak tepat di samping tangannya yang menggenggam _mouse_ yang terkoneksi dengan _bluetooth_. Melihat tidak adanya pesan masuk atau apapun membuatnya menghela nafas samar, sambil menopang dagu hingga menutupi bibirnya. _Obsidian dark brown_ nya tertuju lurus pada layar laptop yang ada di hadapannya.

Sudah berjam-jam di posisi seperti ituーduduk diatas karpet menghadap meja berkaki rendah di Ruang Tengah _apartment_ nya, berkutat dengan berbagai buku dan laptop. Meski tingkah aneh seorang Kris itu tidak mengganggu aktifitasnya saat ini, tetap saja hal itu adalah sesuatu yang langkah.

Siapa yang tidak mengenal Kris?

Seorang pemuda super tinggi, tampan diatas rata-rata, _cool_ , pintar, dan yang terpenting pesona yang di milikinya itu tak henti menarik lawan jenis ataupun sesama jenis untuk mengaguminya. Seperti tubuh tinggi tegap dan wajah rupawan itu menebarkan _pheromone_ dengan kadar racun yang sangat tinggi.

Yah, beracun. Racun yang membuat siapa saja terjerat dalam pesona seorang Kris Wu. Racun yang sangat berbahaya jika terlalu menaruh harapan dengan sosok tampannya. Sudah menjadi rahasia umun jika Kris adalah sosok yang cuek, tidak banyak bicara, kapten basket yang tegas, membuatnya sangat amat sempurna.

Merekaーseluruh penghuni kampus tahu julukan Kris sebagai _Ice Princ_ e, tapi mereka tak tahu jika seorang Kris bisa berubah manisーdalam artian tak berlaku cuekーdan lembut, serta murah senyum jika bersama seorang Huang Zi Tao, adik bungsu seorang Luhan, dan kesayangan Baekhyun. Pemuda yang sudah beberapa bulan ini dekat dengannya, berawal dari perkenalan biasa melewati adik sepupunya, Sehun, hal itu terus berkembang dan terjalin hingga saat ini.

Entahlah. Apa yang menarik dari Tao? Pemuda yang di juluki Panda oleh teman-temannya karena kantung matanya yang khas, dan jago dalam _wushu._ Jika orang yang tidak mengenal Tao, maka mereka akan mengira jika pemuda bersurai hitam itu adalah seseorang yang tempramental, suka berkelahi, dan hal-hal buruk lainnya. Karena hal itulah yang pertama kali melintas di kepala Kris ketika di kenalkan oleh Sehun.

Tapi dirinya salah besar. Tao adalah sosok yang murah senyum, lembut, dan baik. Terlampau manja dan sangat sensitif, Tao akan marah jika ada yang berani mengusik boneka Panda di kamarnya, Tao tidak bisa diam saja jika melihat lansia yang butuh pertolongan di jalan, Tao tidak pernah tega melihat anak kecil menangis, dan Tao selalu mendahulukan kepentingan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Di dalam tubuh tinggi dan kokohnyaーkarena sejak usia 5 tahun menekuni _wushu_ , Huang Zi Tao adalah sosok yang sensitif dan manja. Seperti anak berusia 5 tahun yang terjebak di dalam tubuh pemuda yang akan beranjak dewasa. Dan Kris sadar jika dirinya menyukai hal itu.

Menyukai jika Tao _nya_ Luhan dan Baekhyun cukup bergantung padanya, dan dirinya juga tidak pernah menolak permintaan pemuda _Panda_ itu. Dan Kris juga suka membuat pemuda dengan kelereng _Onyx_ tajam itu merona ketika dirinya menggoda, karena menurutnya Tao sangat manis jika sedang tersipu.

Bahkan sejak Tao mulai hobi membuat kue pun dirinya dengan senang hati menerima paksaan Tao yang menyuruhnya untuk menjadi orang yang mencoba semua kue buatannya. Tentu saja hal itu membuat hubungan mereka semakin dekat, dan ia merasa jika Tao tidak akan bisa lepas darinya. Karena percayalah, selain ia tak pernah menolak permintaan Tao, dirinya juga sudah beberapa kali memberi hadiah benda-benda yang di inginkan Tao yang itu artinya tidak murah.

Buktinya daripada Luhan dan Baekhyun, Tao lebih mengandalkan dirinya, Kris Wu. Kapan pun, kemana pun, dimana pun. Pernah suatu hari saat pemuda _Panda_ itu tersesat akan hendak ke _apartment_ nya, dimana ia sedang sakit, Tao menelponnya dengan suara menahan tangis. Bersusah payah dirinya menahan tawa, agar tak membuat Tao memecahkan tangisnya. Dan ia harus menghubungi Suho yang letak rumahnya memang lebih dekat dengan _apartment_ nya untuk menjemput Tao.

Kris tak bisa menahan cengiran di bibirnya yang lolos begitu saja meski dirinya sudah menahan diri untuk tidak _out of character_ saat ini. Tapi jika otak kecilnya dengan lancang mulai memikirkan Tao, Kris tidak akan tahan untuk tidak tersenyum. Karena nyaris semua hal yang di laluinya dengan Tao adalah hal-hal menarik, haru, konyol, dan tak sedikit yang memalukan. Tapi semua itu sangat di nikmatinya. Kris menyadari jika baru kali pertama ia tak keberatan hidupnya yang tertata di _interupsi_ oleh kemunculan Tao yang ceroboh, manja, cengeng, dan kekanakan.

Kris tak keberatan meski harus menahan ngilu di giginya akibat terlalu banyak memasukkan benda-benda manis berkedok kue warna-warni, _cream_ , toping-toping, yang biasa di sebut _cake_ , atau apapun itu namanya. Dirinya sampai harus sering-sering menggosok gigi dengan pasta _mint_ agar mengenyahkan rasa manis yang melekat di mulutnya. Dan anehnya semua ketidak nyamanannya itu tenggelam jika Tao berada di dekatnya, jika Tao berada di sekitarnya. Karena setiap ia menelan benda-benda manis itu, Tao akan tersenyum lebar padanya, dengan _Onyx_ nya yang berbinar, dan bahkan akan memeluknya senang jika ia menghabiskan seporsi _cake_ buatannya.

Tao, Huang Zi Tao. Nama pemuda asli China itu telah menjadi salah satu penghuni otak nya, menetap disana tanpa terusik sedikit pun. Dan hal itu nyaris membuatnya _out of character_ sepanjang waktu, andai saja dirinya tak terlatih dengan _self control_ , mungkin saat ini ia benar-benar di jauhi teman-temannya yang selalu kagum dengan sifat _cool_ nya.

Dan di saat otak dan tubuh tak berjalan seirama, ia sudah menggerakkan _mouse_ nya perlahan meng meng _klik_ _tab_ tepat di sisi _main tab_ yang saat ini memuat sebuah _website_. Kris masih setia menopang dagu, menggulirkan _obsidian_ nya sesuai dengan _scroll_ jari telunjuknya pada bagian tengah _mouse_.

Sebuah halaman _weibo_ milik seseorang bernama Zitao. _Yeah_ , _weibo_ milik Huang Zi Tao. Kris tahu jika pemuda _Panda_ itu tidak bermain _social media_ selain _weibo_. Dan di sinilah pemuda _Panda_ itu memposting semua hasil kue buatannya yang sukses membuat akun _weibo_ nya ramai dan selama 8 bulan terakhir menjadi sarang para wanita dan tak sedikit para pria yang mengulik hasil kue buatan Tao yang di posting disana.

Lagi-lagi Kris tersenyum tipis ketika membaca salah satu postingan. Sebuah foto dengan _title_ _'Puff Pastry'_ , dimana sebuah foto _Baklava_ yang sudah termakan separuh, dengan jari jahil membentuk V yang ikut terpotret. Dan jari itu adalah miliknya.

Yang semakin membuat senyumnya lebih lebar adalah komentar yang di bubuhi Tao di postingannya.

 _Hari ini aku berhasil membuat Puff Pastry pertama ku! Kata Kris-ge rasanya pas, tidak terlalu asin. Senangnya~ you are my hero Kris-ge~! *hug*_

Kemarin malam foto ini di ambil, dan langsung di posting. Dan Kris tak sadar jika Joonmyun dan Xiumin sudah duduk di sisi meja yang lain, setelah meletakkan mangkuk _ramyun instant_ mereka. Mengingat hari ini mereka harus lembur untuk mengerjakan tugas.

Kedua pemuda bertubuh mungil itu saling berpandangan.

"Kau sudah tertular virus Chanyeol Kris?" suara lembut Suho menyeret si pirang dari Dunia kecilnya.

Kris menurunkan tangan kirinya yang di jadikan topangan sejak tadi, akting nya memang sangat bagus. Adakah yang pernah memberitahunya jika ia cocok menjadi Aktor?

"Akhir-akhir ini aku jadi sering melihat mu tersenyum Kris. Apa kau sedang sakit? Atau kau sedang ada masalah?" kali ini Xiumin yang menatap cemas. Kris balas menatap kedua teman sekelasnya itu dengan datar.

"Ya aku sedang sakit, bisakah kalian keluar membelikan ku obat?" suara datarnya seolah mengucapkan pengusiran terselubung.

Suho mendecih, meraih sumpit bambunya yang masih terbungkus, menyobekknya sedikit dan meluruhkan pembungkus tipisnya. Xiumin mendorong _ramyun instant_ kearah Kris dan memberikan sumpitnya, si pirang itupun membuka sumpitnya, dan lebih dulu menggeser letak laptopnya agar tidak terjadi hal-hal yang tak di inginkan.

"Oh" Suho memasukkan mie nya yang sudah terlanjur menggantung di mulut. "Tadi di kampus apa yang sudah kau lakukan dengan Yixing _ku_? Telinga ku sampai panas mendengar omelannya sore tadi di telepon" lanjutnya sambil mengunyah. Xiumin yang khusyuk menikmati _ramyun_ nya ikut memperhatikan Kris dengan mulut berkomat-kamit.

"Dia hampir menghabiskan _crepes_ dari Tao asal kau tahu" jawab Kris cuek, kembali menyuapkan _ramyun_ ke mulutnya.

"Kau tahu seperti apa Yixing kalau sedang ngomel _'kan_? Dia bilang kalau kau memukul kepalanya dengan buku bisnis"

Kris terkekeh kecil, lalu menyeruput mie yang separuhnya sudah berada di dalam mulutnya. "Katakan pada Yixing _mu_ itu, kalau dia mau aku bisa mengulangi nya lagi"

Suho melotot. "Kau melakukannya lagi kau berurusan dengan ku Kris Wu"

"Oh ayolah kalian~ habiskan makanan kalian dulu baru bertengkar lah sepuasnya. _Ok_?" Xiumin menatap kedua sahabatnya itu bosan. Mengetukkan sepasang sumpitnya ke meja terlebih dahulu, kemudian kembali menyumpit mie _ramyun_ nya.

" _Nde eomma_ ~" ledek Suho. Xiumin men _death glare_ pemuda bersurai hitam itu yang malah membuatnya terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Sekali lagi kau memanggil ku begitu akan kutusuk mata mu dengan sumpit ku" ah, Xiumin yang manis memang bisa menjadi mengerikan jika sedang marah. Kris terkekeh, menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan kanannya yang memegang sumpit.

"Kau juga mau ku tusuk dengan sumpit _eoh_?" Xiumin menyipitkan matanya menatap Kris. Si pirang itu menggelengkan kepala.

"Bagaimana Jongdae bisa tahan dengan mu, khekhekhe"

"Asal kalian tahu ya" sumpit itu bergerak menunjuk Kris dan Suho bergantian. "Kim Jongdae jatuh cinta padaku karena aku yang seperti ini. Dia bilang aku _sexy_ saat marah"

"Kurasa Jongdae sudah rabun" Suho menggumam, mengunyah makananya dengan bibir terkatup rapat. Xiumin menoleh.

"Kau bilang apa tadi Joonmyun?"

Suho hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, menyibukkan diri dengan mangkuk _ramyun_ nya _._ Begitu pula Kris yang mulai mengangkat mangkuknya, dengan khidmat menikmati menu makan malamnya yang sedikit mengenaskan malam ini.

"Hei Kris" panggil Xiumin, setelah menghabiskan _ramyun_ nya hingga separuh. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu mengangkat wajahnya, sibuk mengunyah, dan meletakkan mangkuknya yang telah kosong ke meja.

"Hm?" sahutnya _cool_ , seperti biasa. Meraih gelas di tengah meja, menuangkan air putih di dalam pitcher.

"Bagaimana hubungan mu dengan Tao? Ku dengar dari Luhan kalau kau sering main ke rumah mereka" Xiumin kembali menyumpit mie _ramyun_ nya. Kris yang sedang menegak air putihnya sampai berhenti sejenak memasukkan cairan bening itu ke dalam tenggorokannya.

"Aku juga dengar soal itu" Suho nimbrung. "Asal kau tahu Kris, Tao memiliki penggemar. Sebaiknya kau bertindak sebelum terlambat"

Kris meletakkan gelasnya yang sudah kosong. "Tidak perlu memberitahu ku Joonmyun. Aku tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan"

"O _yeah_? Lalu kenapa kalian masih jalan di tempat sampai sekarang?"

"Bukan urusan mu pendek"

"Kau saja yang terlalu tinggi tiang listrik"

"Kalau kau bertemu Tao sampaikan salam ku, kalau aku juga mau kue buatannya. _Ne_?" Xiumin melancarkan jurus _bbuing-bbuing_ nya. Walau hal itu tidak berpengaruh bagi Kris.

"Apa di dalam kepala mu itu cuma makanan saja _Baozi_?" tanya Suho sarkastik.

"Dengar ya Kim Joonmyun. Aku bisa membagi-bagi _space_ otak ku untuk memikirkan beberapa hal sekaligus, jadi jangan khawatirkan aku"

Selagi kedua sahabat itu sibuk adu mulut dengan tidak elitnya. Kris meraih ponselnya, mengecek kembali apakah ada pesan baru yang masuk atau tidak. Dan sayangnya tidak ada apapun, hanya pemberitahuan akun _Instagram_ nya _,_ dan beberapa pesan dari teman-temannya termasuk Luhan.

Kris membuka pesan tersebut, dan membuat keningnya mengerut bingung.

 _From: Deer Lu_

 _Kau tau apa yang sudah terjadi pada Tao? Apa kalian bertengkar? Sejak pulang dari kampus dia mengurung diri di kamar. Aku tidak tahu dia kenapa, atau kau mengingkari janji lagi Kris?_

Eh? Ada apa dengan Tao _nya_?

Kris refleks bangkit berdiri, meninggalkan Joonmyun dan Xiumin yang telah berhenti adu mulut. Ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya, duduk di pinggir ranjang dan mencari nomor seseorang yang ia berusaha menghubungi beberapa jam yang lalu.

 _ **Peach Panda Dial**_

Sayangnya panggilannya tidak di jawab oleh yang bersangkutan. Kris berdecak kesal, namun saat berusaha menghubungi Tao kembali, suara operator menyapa telinganya. Bahwa nomor yang tengah di hubunginya dalam keadaan tidak aktif.

"Ayolah Tao...apa lagi yang sudah ku lakukan?" Kris mulai frustasi karena pemuda yang sejak tadi di pikirkannya malah mematikan ponsel. Tak ada pilihan lain selain membalas pesan Luhan, yang langsung di balas oleh pria cantik itu.

 _From: Deer Lu_

 _Aku tidak mau tahu Kris. Kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan Tao, akan ku seret kau ke kantor polisi. Sebenarnya kenapa kau selalu membuat Tao kesal sih? Dia baru saja keluar kamar dan melampiaskan kemarahannya dengan melemparkan tas pemberian mu keluar kamar._

Kris membelalak kaget. Semarah itukah Tao _nya_ kali ini? Tapi kenapa?

Si pirang menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang mendadak gatal. Apakah Tao marah karena dirinya tidak bisa menemani pemuda itu berbelanja bahan-bahan kue?

"Kamu benar-benar membuat ku gila _Peach_ "

Tak tahukah pemuda _Panda_ itu jika kini ruang kosong di hatinya hanya di isi namanya seorang?

 **【** **Choux Paste** **】**

"Taozi"

"..."

" _Baby_ Tao~"

"..."

Baekhyun menghela nafas keras, menyeret kedua kakinya mengikuti Tao yang terus saja menyeret tangan kanannya di dalam supermarket. Adiknya itu tak mengatakan sesuatu sejak kemarin setelah ia pulang kuliah. Tao terus saja dalam _mood_ nya yang buruk, bahkan sampai uring-uringan tidak jelas. Imbasnya? Tentu saja dirinya dan Luhan di buat kebingungan dengan suasana hati _baby Panda_ mereka.

"Sebenarnya Tao kenapa _hyung_?" tanya Sehun yang berjalan beriringan dengan Luhan. Mereka sengaja menemani Tao yang bilang ingin berbelanja bahan kue saat kelas kosong.

Luhan mengangkat bahu kecil. "Aku juga tidak tahu Sehunnie. Tao sudah seperti itu sejak pulang kuliah kemarin sore" kentara sekali si _rusa_ _stress_ memikirkan keadaan adiknya

"Bertengkar dengan Kris- _hyung_ lagi?"

"Aku juga berpikir begitu. Tapi Naga pirang beralis _Angry Bird_ itu tidak bilang apa-apa, dia juga tidak tahu kenapa Tao marah padanya"

Sehun mengangguk-angguk paham. Berjalan beriringan dengan Luhan, kekasihnya, mengikuti langkah Tao yang berjalan di depan bersama Baekhyun yang tangannya di genggam oleh si _Panda_ , dan tak bergeming meski si _Bacon_ \- Baekhyun meminta tangannya untuk di lepaskan berulang kali.

"Tidak ada yang bisa membuat Tao semarah ini jika bukan karena Kris- _hyung_. Aku benar ' _kan_?" kembali ia mengarahkan tatapannya pada Luhan.

"Memang benar. Aku sampai tidak habis pikir, kenapa Naga sialan itu masih saja tidak menyatakan perasaannya. Jelas-jelas tertulis di jidatnya kalau dia suka dengan Tao" Luhan berkata gemas.

"Mungkin Kris- _hyung_ sengaja melakukannya untuk melihat keseriusan Tao. Atau bisa juga dia ingin Tao duluan yang menyatakan suka padanya"

"Itu tidak akan terjadi Sehunnie~ kamu tahu Tao anak yang pemalu, dia akan pingsan duluan sebelum mengatakannya. Aku berani bertaruh"

Sehun terkekeh kecil, dan entah darimana tiba-tiba muncul sebuah ide di kepalanya.

"Aku ada ide _hyung_ " ucapnya. Luhan menatapnya.

"Ide apa?"

Sehun sempat memperhatikan Tao dan Baekhyun yang berdiri di depan rak makanan beku, tampak memilih sesuatu sebelum berbisik pada Luhan. Pemuda _rusa_ itu tersenyum miring.

"Ide mu sangat cemerlang sayang!" pekik Luhan senang, menangkup pipi Sehun dan tersenyum lebar.

"Sehun _nya_ Luhannie memang pintar~"

Luhan mengelurkan ponsel di saku _jacket_ nya, mengetik cepat sebuah pesan untuk seseorang. Hanya dalam hitungan detik muncul pesan balasan dari yang bersangkutan, dan yang jelas hal itulah yang mengembangkan senyum di wajah cantik Luhan. Maka ia menghadiahi sebuah kecupan di pipi Sehun yang seketika membuat pemuda berkulit putih itu merona bahagia.

Terhitung sudah 1 jam lamanya saat Baekhyun menyadari jika dirinya terjebak oleh Tao, sampai-sampai dirinya bosan meminta untuk tangannya di lepaskan. Sedangkan _Baby Panda_ nya itu hanya bicara sesekali hanya untuk meminta pendapatnya akan beberapa cemilan, atau apa saja yang akan di belinya.

Pemuda bertubuh mungil bersurai madu itu sebenarnya tak heran jika menemani Tao belanja butuh waktu selama ini, sejak adiknya itu jadi hobi membuat kue tentunya. Lihat saja isi _troley_ nya saat ini, di penuhi dengan berbagai bahan-bahan kue, buah kaleng, _marbles choco_ , bubuk _ice cream_ , dan lainnya yang tak di mengerti olehnya.

Hingga sebuah tepukan kecil menyentuh bahunya. Baekhyun hampir menyembur orang yang menepuk bahunya itu, andai saja dirinya adalah orang yang pemarah. Mata berpoles _eyeliner_ itu melebar indah, wajahnya yang mendung kini bersinar. Karena orang yang menepuk bahunya itu tentu saja.

Tao melepaskan tangan mungil Baekhyun yang sejak tadi di genggamnya, untuk mengambil sebuah _cone ice cream_ yang tertata rapih di rak. Ia terlebih dahulu mengecek tanggal pembuatan dan kadaluarsa di balik kotak _cone_ tersebut, dan yakin jika tanggalnya 'aman', Tao meletakkannya ke dalam _troley_ , bercampur bersama belanjaannya yang lain.

Tao kembali meraih tangan Baekhyun yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya, mengajak Kakak keduanya untuk kembali berjalan. Namun Tao merasa ada yang aneh dengan tangan yang di genggamnya, maka ia pun berhenti berjalan mendorong _troley_ dan menunduk memperhatikan tangan di genggamannya. Tangan besar dengan jari-jari panjang, sukses mengerutkan dahi Tao dalam.

Pemuda _Panda_ itu memutar kepalanya seperti anak kunci, dan matanya membulat melihat jika bukan sosok manis Baekhyun yang berada di sampingnya. Dan sosok itu kini tersenyum hangat padanya.

Tao tak memberikan orang itu kesempatan untuk bicara. Memilih untuk kembali mendorong _troley_ nya menjauh dari orang bertubuh tinggi itu. Meski ia tahu jika orang itu mengikutinya dan berusaha menyamakan langkah, Tao menatap sekeliling mencari sosok kedua Kakaknya dan Sehun yang entah berada dimana.

"Biar _gege_ saja yang bawa _troley_ nya" suara _baritone_ Kris terdengar lembut. Tao refleks menghentikan langkahnya, melepaskan tangannya dari pegangan _troley_ karena tangan besar pria itu sudah meraihnya.

Tao berjalan mendahului, terkesan tak peduli. Dan Kris yang tangannya sempat dikira tangan Baekhyun oleh si _Panda_ itu, tak berusaha mencairkan hati Tao yang menolak bicara dengannya.

Kris cukup sabar dan perhatian mengikuti kemanapun langkah Tao, sesekali membantunya untuk mengambil sesuatu jika letaknya terlalu tinggi untuk di gapai pemuda itu. Yah meski Tao tergolong tinggi, tapi tidak jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

Pria pirang itu tak keberatan jika Tao mendiamkannya, setidaknya menurutnya ia akan memberikan Tao untuk berpuas diri mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat. Sadar akan kesalahannya, yang sebetulnya bukanlah masalah yang besar. Tapi Kris yakin jika ada sesuatu hal yang di lewatkannya yang mungkin jadi pemicu kekesalan dan kemarahan Tao.

Dan apakah dia itu cenayang? _Mind reader_? Atau _indigo_? Kenapa pria pirang setinggi tiang itu tahu dimana Huang bersaudara saat ini?

Oh tentu saja berkat Luhan. Jangan lupa atas ide dari Sehun yang berkata agar Luhan memberitahu keberadaan mereka agar Kris datang untuk segera menyelesaikan masalah ini. Segera setelah menerima pesan dari si _Deer_ , Kris yang sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu dengan teman sekelasnya langsung tancap gas bersama Chanyeol, Joonmyun, Yixing, dan Xiumin, yang memang kebetulan saat itu keempat sahabatnya melihatnya terburu-buru dan memaksa untuk ikut. Karena itulah Baekhyun yang berwajah muram langsung berseri melihat orang yang menepuk bahunya adalah Chanyeol, yang langsung meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir, isyarat agar kekasih mungilnya tak mengeluarkan suara.

Dan bagai kasih bersambut, Tao melepaskan genggamannya untuk mengambil barang di rak, dan di manfaatkan dengan baik oleh Baekhyun, yang posisinya segera di gantikan oleh Kris.

Begitulah semua ini terjadi. Sampai kini Tao setengah menggerutu dalam hati dengan bibir di _pout_ kan, merutuki kedua Kakak nya yang menghilang entah kemana. Hingga dirinya harus berduaan dengan Kris yang mengekor di belakang tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Pria tampan itu tampak seperti seorang suami yang mengantar sang istri berbelanja, dengan sabar dan _gentle_. Setidaknya itulah yang di pikirkan beberapa wanita muda yang menyukai pemandangan sesama jenis. Kris dengan segera menyediakan _troley_ yang di dorongnya saat pemuda _Panda_ itu berjarak cukup jauh darinya.

Tao kembali melakukan _checking_ pada daftar _list_ belanjanya, sambil mengetuk-ngetuk kecil dagunya dengan jari telunjuk, ia membaca satu persatu daftar belanjanya. Dan setelah merasa semua kebutuhannya telah ada di dalam _troley_ , ia pun kembali menyimpan kertas daftar belanjanya ke dalam saku _cardigan_ hitamnya dan berjalan kearah kasir.

Tao masih mengacuhkan Kris yang di meka kasir, matanya tertuju pada layar monitor mesin penghitung, dan setelah semua belanjaanya terhitung ia mengeluarkan dompetnya. Namun sebuah _golden card_ lebih dulu terulur pada pegawai kasir sebelum Tao mengeluarkan beberapa lembar _won_ dari dompetnya.

Pria pirang itu memperhatikan wanita yang bertugas di meja kasir sedang melakukan tugasnya, tak membalas tatapan tajam Tao yang kini menyipitkan mata. Kris dengan cekatan mengangkut 2 buah _paper bag_ besar di tangannya, dan 1 _paper bag_ kecil yang di bawa Tao dengan tatapan tajam. Tak bisa menolak ataupun protes karena dirinya sedang melakukan aksi diam, terlebih saat pria tampan itu berkata jika akan mengantarnya pulang.

Hening sepanjang perjalanan. Tao setia melihat keluar jendela mobil, dan Kris fokus menyetir. Namun Tao menatap bingung keluar saat mobil Kris berhenti di dekat sebuah _caffe_ bernama _Aime de Pastry_.

Toko kue?

Kedua alis Tao bertaut saat Kris mengiyakan kebingungannya saat ini, "Kata Kristal, teman sekelas _gege_. Kue disini enak, ayo turun" kata Kris.

Pria tampan itu segera turun dari mobil, dan Tao mengikutinya. Pemuda bermata Panda itu berjalan mengekor di belakang tubuh tinggi Kris, sampai-sampai sang Wu harus menahan langkahnya agar dapat berjalan beriringan dengan si _Panda_.

Tao terpesona oleh _caffe_ itu. Matanya tak berkedip melihat ke seisi _caffe_ , suasana yang nyaman menyambutnya, dengan dekorasi yang elegan dengan perpaduan warna _monochrome_ dan sentuhan beberapa benda berwarna _soft_ , seperti _baby blue_ , salem, dan krem di berbagai tempat. Perpaduan yang sempurna di sandingkan dengan suguhan beraneka macam jenis kue yang membuat lapar mata dan perut.

Sungguh, bagi Tao pemandangan di dalam _caffe_ tersebut adalah pemandangan paling indah se Dunia. Dimana terdapat _banch pastry_ panjang dengan segala berbagai jenis kue.

Tao melupakan kekesalan dan kemarahannya begitu saja. Dengan langkah cepat seperti berlari, ia meringsek pada _banch pastry_ yang di sambut senyuman ramah dari seorang pegawai yang berdiri di balik _counter_. Melihat tingkah Tao yang menggemaskan itu, Kris yakin jika usahanya ini berhasil.

Tak perlu menyuruh pemuda _Panda_ itu untuk memesan kue sepuasnya, karena tanpa di minta pun Tao sudah sibuk menyebutkan beberapa nama kue yang asing di telinganya. Kris memang tak berniat untuk memesan kue juga, melihat banyak jenis kue serta warnanya saja membuat rasa laparnya hilang. Tapi tak sengaja saat ia mengangkat wajahnya, matanya di suguhi papan menu yang bertuliskan dengan kapur warna-warni di dinding _caffe_ itu.

 _ **Special menu today: Peach Cobblar**_

 _Peach?_ ーsatu alis Kris berkedut. Kemudian melirik pada Tao di samping kirinya yang tengah mencicipi sepotong kecil kue yang di berikan si pegawai.

Tao, _Peach_. Sepertinya menarik untuk di coba.

Setelah lebih dulu memastikan Tao membawa napan berisi kue-kue pesanannya untuk mencari meja, Kris menyebutkan pesanannya dengan cepat pada si pegawai, lalu menyusul Tao yang sudah lebih dulu duduk. Memilih meja dekat dinding kaca _caffe_ yang bersebelahan langsung dengan pedestrian yang cukup ramai dilalui pejalan kaki.

Kris duduk berhadapan dengan Tao, memperhatikan ekspresi menggemaskan pemuda manis itu yang saat ini tengah menggigit-gigit ujung garpu kecilnya dengan tatapan penuh minat pada sederet kue yang di pesannya. Dan Kris hanya menahan kernyitan di wajahnya melihat cukup banyak kue yang di pesan Tao.

Memang bukan pertama kali bagi dirinya melihat Tao memakan lebih dari satu jenis kue, setidaknya 2 atau 3 kue. Tapi ini yang pertama kali untuknya melihat Tao memesan lebih dari 3 macam kue. Kalau tidak salah hitung, ada sekitar 5-6 kue di meja saat ini.

 _Giginya benar-benar luar biasa. Pasti bibir dan lidahnya manis._ ーbatin Kris dengan otak kotornya.

Tao menimbang-nimbang kue mana dulu yang harus ia makan, dari menggodanya warna-warni _Parisian Macaroons_ (biskuit berwarna-warni dengan isi selai sesuai dengan warna biskuit), uniknya _Marbled Cake Pops_ yang di tusuk seperti permen dengan taburan misis warna-warni diatasnya, harumnya _Vanilla Strawberry Mous_ e, _crunchy_ nya _Nutela Mallow Pillow_ , menggiurkannya _Bear Claw_ (roti berbentuk cakar beruang dengan taburan _sossis_ dan _mayounaise_ serta saus tomat), lalu _Cheese Sponge Cake with Geeen Tea syrup_. Dan Tao memilih untuk lebih dulu menikmati _Sponge Cake_ kejunya, menyuapkannya dengan khidmat. Mata _Panda_ nya terpejam ketika kelembutan _sponge cake_ memanjakan lidahnya.

Kris menopang dagu menikmati berbagai ekspresi yang muncul di wajah manis Tao. Sebuah senyum amat tipis tersemat di bibir _plum_ nya.

"Tao- _er_ " panggilnya. Tepat saat pemuda _Panda_ itu mengiris kue nya lagi.

" _Gege_ tidak tahu dimana kesalahan _gege_ kalau kamu hanya diam, setidaknya beritahu _gege_ Tao- _er_ " apa Kris sedang merajuk?

Tao beralih menatap pria pirang yang duduk di hadapannya, hanya sejenak dan kembali menikmati _sponge cake_ nya. Bersamaan dengan datangnya seorang _waiters_ yang mengantarkan pesanan Kris, tak lupa mengucapkan _'terima kasih'_ pada wanita berseragam putih biru itu.

Kini tatapan Tao tertuju pada sebuah _cake_? Tampak seperti _pie_ , namun isian buahnya berada di bagian atas dan terdapat 1 _scoop ice cream_ berwarna cokelat gelap di atasnya.

"Kamu tahu kue apa ini?" Tao menggelengkan kepalanya refleks.

Kris meraih garpu kecil yang terbungkus tisu lembut yang di letakkan di samping kanan piring kuenya. " _Peach Cobblar_ " ucapnya.

Tao mengerutkan dahinya samar. Tentu saja ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar nama kue itu. Dan...sejak kapan Kris mau memakan kue tanpa paksaan darinya?, Tao semakin bingung.

" _Gege_ minta maaf kemarin tidak bisa menemani mu belanja" ucap Kris menyesal. Tao melambatkan kunyahannya, baru saja menghabiskan _cheese sponge cake_ nya dan menggenggam erat garpu di tangannya.

"Yifan- _ge_ kemarin bilang kalau harus pulang karena Orangtua _gege_ datang ke Seoul. Tapi nyatanya Baekie- _hyung_ bilang kalau _gege_ sedang bermain basket bersama Chanyeol- _hyung_ di lapangan kampus" ketus Tao.

Kali ini benar-benar kesal sampai memanggil Kris dengan nama _Chinese_ nya.

"Begini" Kris memajukan posisi duduknya. " _Gege_ memang harus pulang saat mengirimi mu pesan, karena pesawat mereka akan _landing_ seperti yang mereka infokan pada _gege_ sehari sebelumnya dan _gege_ harus menjemput mereka. Tapi saat _gege_ mau pulang, mereka memberitahu _gege_ kalau pesawat dari Kanada ke Seoul mengalami _delay_. Rencananya sore ini mereka terbang ke Seoul"

Tao mem _pout_ kan bibirnya.

"Saat di lapangan Baekie memberikan _crepes_ itu pada _gege_ , dan _gege_ tidak tahu kalau kamu ada latihan. Jadi setelah bermain 2 putaran, _gege_ langsung menghampiri mu"

Tao memutuskan memperhatikan _Parisian Macaroons_ di hadapannya. "Kenapa menghampiri ku? Seharusnya kalau _gege_ mau kencan, jangan menujukkannya di depanku"

Kris mengernyit. "Siapa yang kencan?"

" _Gege_! Aku lihat _gege_ bersama Yixing- _ge_ mesra sekali di pinggir lapangan" suaranya terdengar menahan kekesalan yang memuncak.

Kini kedua alis _Angry Bird_ nya terangkat. "Apa yang membuat mu berpikir begitu Tao- _er_? Mata _gege_ pasti sudah rabun kalau kencan dengan Yixing. Lagipula dia sudah memiliki pacar. Demi Tuhan Tao, _gege_ pasti sudah gila kalau punya kekasih seperti dia"

"Jadi kalian tidak pacaran?" suara Tao terdengar lebih pelan.

"Tentu saja tidak. Telinga _gege_ langsung gatal mendengar mu bertanya seperti itu"

Tao terdiam, dengan perasaan campur aduk. Malu? Jelas. Lega? Tentu saja. Senang? Sepertinya begitu. Entah kemana hilangnya amarah dan kekesalannya tadi, begitu mendengar jika Kris tidak menjalin hubungan dengan Lay, amarahnya meluap begitu saja.

" _Gege_ di maafkan?" Kris menunggu. Tao melirik si pirang di hadapannya dari balik bulu mata lentiknya. Kepalanya mengangguk meski samar. Kris tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis.

"Kamu tidak suka melihat _gege_ jalan dengan orang lain?" kepala Tao berbergerak naik-turun otomatis. Kris tersenyum lebih lebar. Seketika sadar dengan responnya, Tao jadi gelagapan.

"S-sudah makan sana pesanan _gege_!" dengan salah tingkah ia mencabut tusukan _Marbled Cake Pops_ dari wadah yang di buat khusus dari _stereofoam_.

Kris cukup puas melihat wajah manis Tao yang merona, dengan ringan tanpa beban ia mulai memotong kecil kuenya. _Well_ , tidak terlalu buruk, berkat buah peach yang menjadikan rasa _cake_ menjadi lebih beragam rasa, tidak hanya manis.

"Mau coba Tao?" tawarnya. Tao yang sedang menikmati kuenya yang seperti tengah memakan permen itu mengangkat wajahnya, mengerjap lucu menatap kue milik Kris. Hingga akhirnya mengangguk.

Kris memajukan piring _cake_ nya, Tao mengiris kecil _cake_ tersebut dengan garpunya.

"Kamu tahu kenapa _gege_ memesan ini?" tanyanya, menopang dagu memperhatikan Tao yang sedang mengunyah _cake_ di mulutnya. Si _Panda_ menggelengkan kepalanya.

" _Gege_ hanya penasaran, bagaimana rasa Taozi(peach) jika dibuat _cake_ "

Apa itu sebuah rayuan? Jika iya, Kris sukses membuat Tao menjadi kepiting rebus saat ini. Pemuda _Panda_ itu sudah memerah dengan maksimal. Kelereng _Onyx_ nya tak bisa mengerjap karena terlalu terkejut dan malu.

"Bilang saja kalau ada yang tidak kamu suka. Bilang saja pada _gege_ kalau kamu tidak suka melihat _gege_ jalan dengan orang lain. Dan katakan dengan jelas kalau kamu cemburu"

Tao melotot lucu. "Si-siapa yang cemburu!?" pekiknya dengan dada berdegup kencang. Kris menarik tangan kanannya yang di gunakan untuk menopang dagunya, menyentuh bibir bawah Tao menghapus sisa cokelat disana.

Tao membeku di tempat duduknya. _Berhentilah berdebar jantung ku!_ ーrutuknya.

Si _Panda_ memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kesibukannya menikmati kue-kue di hadapannya, mengabaikan tatapan intens Kris dan degup jantungnya yang seperti genderang perang.

"Kamu tahu Tao- _er_?"

"..."

" _Gege_ senang kalau ruang kosong di hati mu terisi nama _gege_ "

Tao refleks mengangkat wajahnya. " _Gege_ percaya diri sekali" gugupnya.

Kris membenahi letak duduknya. "Kamu benar, selain percaya diri, _gege_ juga tampan ' _kan_?"

Tao melotot lagi. " _Gege pabbo_ "

"Tidak ada nama lain yang mengisi hati mu ' _kan_?"

"Apa yang _gege_ bicarakan?" Tao masih menghindar.

"Karena ruang kosong di hati _gege_ hanya terisi namamu. Jadi _gege_ akan sangat sedih kalau ada nama lain yang kamu simpan disana"

"Hentikan _ge_ "

Kris menahan senyumnya melihat Tao yang menikmati kuenya dengan salah tingkah. Tapi saat ia akan kembali mengiris kuenya sendiri, ia terpikirkan sebuah ide.

"Tao- _er_ " panggilnya. Tao mengangkat wajahnya dengan bibir menempel di permukaan _Parisian Macaroons_ berwarna _baby blue_. Sangat imut. "Suapi _gege_ " ia menyodorkan garpunya yang terdapat irisan kecil _Peach Cobblar_.

Wajah manis Tao kembali memerah. Ia tergagap, dan Kris harus menekan keinginannya untuk tertawa. Pemuda _Panda_ mengerjap lucu, bibirnya mencecap lucu dan kentara sekali jika ia salah tingkah.

" _Ge_ - _gege_ bisa makan sendiri" ketusnya yang malah terdengar lucu.

"Sekali saja"

Tao menjilat bibirnya sedikit lalu menggigit bibir kecil, gerakan refleks saat salah tingkah. Dan hal itu malah membuat seorang Kris menahan diri untuk tidak menyerang _Panda_ manis yang duduk di hadapannya. Tapi meskipun begitu Tao tetap meraih garpunya, dengan ragu mengarahkan ujung garpu ke mulut Kris. Setelah potongan kecil kue itu berpindah ke mulut si pirang, Tao meletakkan garpunya dengan cepat.

"Jadi begini rasanya..." Kris mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya samar.

" _Huh?_ "

"Begini rasanya di suapi _Peach Cobblar_ oleh _Peach_ (Tao). Rasanya lebih enak"

Wajah Tao memerah lagi. Sangat merah.

" _Gege!_ "

Kris meledak, tak bisa menahan tawanya terlalu lama.

 _Choux paste, memiliki ruang kosong pada bagian dalam untuk diisi beraneka macam vla._

 **「** **Omake** **」**

Di sebuah mobil berjenis _semi_ _mini van_ berwarna hitam yang terparkir di sebrang jalan sejurus dengan letak _caffe Aime de Pastry_ , tampak bergoyang-goyang misterius. Membuat banyak orang yang melihat pemandangan aneh itu mengerutkan dahi mereka heran.

"Kamu lihat itu Chanie? Lihat? _Aigoo_ ~" Baekhyun nyaris menjambak surai kekasihnya. Chanyeol.

"Aku penasaran! Apa yang mereka bicarakan? Ugh!" Luhan menggigit jari gemas.

"Kurasa mata ku rabun. Kris tertawa selebar itu? Pasti _image_ Pangeran esnya akan hancur kalau aku sebarkan fotonya" Chanyeol menyeringai licik.

"Aku lapar~ kue-kue itu sedang memanggilku~" Xiumin menempelkan wajahnya pada kaca jendela mobil.

"Besok aku harus minta traktiran pada Naga pirang itu" Yixing bertekat.

"Kamu mau ku belikan kue-kue itu sayang?" Joonmyun memang kekasih yang perhatian.

"Luhannie~ bisa kita pergi dari sini? Aku lapar sekali. Kita seperti penguntit memperhatikan Kris- _hyung_ dan Tao sejak tadi"

"Diam Oh Sehun!" yak! Semua orang di mobil berteriak pada si malang Sehun yang tampak sangat kelaparan, kecuali Suho yang santai-santai saja.

 _Well_ , besok ketujuh pria itu akan memiliki topik obrolan yang seru. Sekaligus memiliki rencana licik untuk memeras Kris, sang Pangeran Es yang di kagumi. Yeah~

 **To be continue**

Part ini lebih panjang dari 2 part sebelumnya, jadi maaf klo boring ya :3 Silahkan tinggalkan apapun di kotak review, hahaha

 **LVenge:** tuh udah terjawab kenapa abang naga bisa ama yixing di pinggir lapangan, wkwk

 **Ammi Gummy:** yeaayy~ #ikutan #eh bentar lagi mereka jadian kok, hehe :3

 **huangzifanfan:** bentar lagi mereka jadian kok, mohon do'anya(?) ya xD

 **Roxanne Jung:** nah aku berasa lagi jualan kue xD

 **annisakkamjong:** yosh! Di lanjut sampai tamat klo respon kedepannya makin bagus :D

 **luphbepz:** wajah Tao tuh kombinasi antara iblis n malaikat, ada sisi garang dan manyiiiisss sekaligus. Senyumnya yang mengatakan klo dia tuh pribadi yang manyis~ #sotoy xD

 **buttao:** di jadi'in oseng2 naga yuk? #senyummanis

 **yoorara:** iya dua2nya bikin gemes, manyis gitu :3 saking manyisnya sampe pengen jambak si naga xD

 **Varka HuangWu:** panda sensitif sih, jadi gampang salah paham. Aku bukan chef ^^ emang kalo bikin ff dengan tema tertentu biasa riset dulu, biar mantap cerita nya, haha

 **naginaginee:** kris bikin anak panda cemburu, hehe

 **Candy:** kris ga bohong kok, dia kan sayang bingit(?) ma si panda :3 jangan kesel lagi ma abang naga ya, hihihi


	4. Chapter 4: Danish

**Do** You **Like** Pastry **?**

 **By** : Skylar.K

 **Cast** : Kris Wu, Huang Zi Tao, D.O, Kai, Lay, Sehun, Chanyeol.

 **Main Pair** : KrisTao/Taoris/FanTao(with slight other couple)

 **Genre** : Drama life, Romance, with cooking lenguage

 **Warning: TYPO(S)** everywhere! BL stories!

 **Summary** : Pastry adalah sebutan berbagai jenis kue yang di golongkan dalam beberapa jenis: _Puff, Phyllo, Choux Paste, Danish_ , and last _Croissant_. Dengan hobi barunya, Tao tak menyadari jika rasa sukanya pada seseorang seperti kelima golongan kue itu. Dan Kris tahu betul seperti apa perasaannya kini pada makanan-makanan manis yang selama hidupnya tak pernah ia jamah, dan Tao membuatnya mengerti dan memahami seperti apa rasa kue-kue itu, dengan caranya sendiri. Dengan pemahaman mereka tentang Pastry dan cinta yang sebenarnya tidak berkaitan, tapi dapat mereka hubungkan menjadi cerita cinta yang tak terduga.

.

.

 _._

 **【** **Danish** **】**

 _"Kemana orang rumah?"_

 _"Mungkin Luhan-ge dan Baekie-hyung sedang kencan"_

 _"Oh, ini di letakkan disini?"_

 _"Shi. Nanti biar aku saja yang merapihkannya. Xie xie gege~"_

 _"Sama-sama Tao-er. Bilang saja kalau kamu butuh bantuan"_

 _"Pasti. Kalau belanja bahan lagi gege yang bayar ya?"_

 _"Gege pikirkan dulu"_

 _"Ah, gege mau minum apa?"_

 _"Apa saja Tao-er. Asal dibuat dengan cinta"_

 _"Berhenti menggoda ku ge~"_

 _"Memang salah gege menggoda kekasih gege sendiri?"_

 _"Mwo? Kekasih? Siapa?"_

 _"Siapa lagi yang ada di dapur ini selain kita Tao-er?"_

 _"..."_

 _"Jangan bilang kamu tidak mengerti apa maksut obrolan kita di caffe tadi"_

 _"Memang tidak"_

 _"Apa gege kurang jelas mengatakannya baby?"_

 _"...gege sedang menyatakan cinta?"_

 _"Tidak, gege sedang menceritakan dongeng"_

 _"T-tapi 'kan...m-mana mungkin ge..."_

 _"Apanya yang mana mungkin? Kamu tidak suka Tao-er?"_

 _"T-tidak! Aku suka gege!"_

 _"Gege tahu itu sayang. Gege juga suka padamu"_

 _" #8 8 "_

Tao melamun lagi, di tengah-tengah kelas yang sedang berlangsung, senyuman yang tak lepas dari bibir merahnya membuat beberapa teman sekelasnya yang duduk di samping kanan-kirinya menatapnya aneh. _Well_ , hari masih terlalu pagi untuk menjadi gila.

 _Ocehan_ seorang Dosen wanita paruh baya di depan kelas bagai lagu penghantar tidur bagi Tao yang tak bosan menopang dagu, memutar-mutar pena di antara jemari tangan kanannya, dengan tatapan menerawang. Jelas jika pikirannya sedang tidak berada disana untuk belajar. Terkadang wajahnya bersemu, lalu menelungkupkan wajahnya diatas tumpukan tangannya diatas meja. Malu sendiri.

Tingkahnya yang seperti orang kasmaran itu sungguh membuat teman-teman yang duduk di sebelah si _Panda_ merasa agak merinding. Dan pemuda dengan kelereng _Onyx_ yang indah itu seolah berada di Dunia nya sendiri, beruntung lah ia karena Dosen di depan kelas tak terlalu menperhatikan para mahasiswanya.

 _ **Drrt drrrt~**_

Tao tersentak kecil di tempat duduknya. Meraba saku depan celanannya dengan memaku pandangannya pada sang Dosen yang berada di depan kelas, diam-diam ia mengecek ponselnya, sesekali menatap si Dosen. Dan karena situiasinya cukup aman, ia pun membaca sebuah pesan yang baru saja masuk.

 _From: Kris-gege_

 _Pukul berapa kelas mu selesai baby?_

Tao menggigit bibir bawahnya kecil. Pipinya terasa hangat saat membaca panggilan Kris yang di tujukan padanya. Sejak awal si _Panda_ mengenal pria itu memang sudah merasa jika jantung dan wajahnya tidak akan baik-baik saja. Tapi sungguh, selama ini Tao menikmati semua perlakuan Kris, termasuk semua nada lembut ketika bicara dengannya ataupun panggilan manis yang bertujuan untuk menggodanya.

 _From: Zitao_

 _Sebentar lagi ge, kenapa?_

 _From: Kris-gege_

 _Kebetulan sebentar lagi kelas gege juga hampir selesai, kita bertemu di kantin. Usahakan jangan tertangkap hama-hama itu, arra?_

 _Hama?_ ーTao mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

 _From: Zitao_

 _Maksut gege siapa? Memang ada yang membawa hama di kampus ini?_

 _From: Kris-gege_

 _Maksut gege teman-teman mu yang mengenal gege, atau siapapun teman-teman gege, dan Luhan juga Baek. Mengerti?_

Tao semakin mengerutkan dahinya.

 _From: Zitao_

 _Memangnya kenapa ge? 'Kan aku biasa berkumpul dengan mereka._

 _From: Kris-gege_

 _Begini peach, gege hanya ingin bertemu berdua dengan mu tanpa gangguan. Baru kemarin kita jadian 'kan? Jadi gege tidak mau hari gege rusak gara-gara mereka. Arraseo love?_

Si Wu itu, sebenarnya sengaja atau tidak? Semua hal yang di ucapkannya bahkan dalam bentuk tulisan saja mampu membuat Tao memerah. Lihatlah seperti apa _bayi Panda_ itu saat ini.

 _From: Zitao_

 _Oh, uhm...baiklah ge. Aku akan menghindari mereka :)_

 _From: Kris-gege_

 _Pilih meja di sudut saja supaya mereka tidak menemukan kita ne._

 _From: Zitao_

 _Nde! Aku sudah tidak sabar bertemu gege. Tadi malam aku membuat cake, khusus aku bawakan untuk gege :3_

Di ruang kelas yang lain, Kris yang duduk di deretan kedua dari depan tampak merenung, memikirkan isi pesan Tao yang baru saja masuk. Wajah tampan itu tampak datar meski di dalam kepalanya tak berhenti membayangkan _cake_ seperti apa yang dibuat oleh Tao, kekasih barunya.

 _From: Kris_

 _Cake? Oh, arraseo. Sampai bertemu nanti peach._

Dan kini Tao yang tak bisa menahan senyumnya, sambil membalas pesan Kris. Sebelum berakhirnya jam perkuliahan usai, bisa di tebak jika hampir seluruh penghuni kelas segera berbondong keluar dengan segala keluhan mereka atas materi yang di berikan si Dosen yang terlalu sulit ataupun memang tak di mengerti oleh sebagian besar mahasiswa dan siswa. Apalagi Tao, mana tahu dia materi apa yang tadi sedang di sampaikan, karena sepanjang kelas wajahnya tak berhenti memerah.

Tao bukannya mahasiswa yang nakal atau tak peduli, ia hanya terlalu berbunga-bunga dengan apa yang di katakan Kris dalam pesan singkat, apalagi peristiwa kemarin masih berputar-putar di kepalanya. Yah, kemarin setelah Kris mengantarnya pulang, pria pirang itu tak segera pergi, melainkan mengobrol dengannya dalam keadaan rumah yang sepi. Selain Luhan dan Baekhyun yang sedang entah pergi kemana, kedua Orangtua nya juga tidak tahu menghilang kemana.

Pemuda _Panda_ itu kini tengah berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong kampus dengan mendekap beberapa buku perkuliahan di dada, serta ranselnya yang hanya terpasang di sebelah bahunya. Wajahnya yang manis terlihat lebih berseri, tak sadar jika kedua kaki panjangnya melangkah lebar-lebar, tak sabaran menuju kantin kampus yang pastinya tidak terlalu ramai jika hari masih tergolong pagi.

Baru pukul 09.47 saat sebuah tangan yang tiba-tiba melingkar di bahunya di iringi tepukan keras.

"Zitao- _er_ ~!" suara yang cukup berat. Tao sampai berjingkat kaget, dengan jantung yang sudah menggelinding ke lantaiーrasanya. Kim Jongin pelaku kejahatan tunggal itu hanya terkekeh, puas melihat wajah _horror_ Tao saat ini.

"Kenapa kau dan Kyungie hobi sekali membuat ku kaget Kkamjong?" omel Tao, memutar bola matanya malas. Kai menepuk pundak kanan si _Panda_ yang di rangkulnya.

"Di kepala mu hanya ada Kris- _sunbae_ sih"

"A-apa maksut mu?" Tao gelagapan.

Jangan sampai pemuda hitam di sampingnya ini membuatnya jadi bahan bercanda jika dirinya sudah resmi berpacaran dengan Kris. Jangan sampai terjadi, sungguh.

Kai menoleh manatap Tao. "Aku benarkan?"

"Benar apanya?"

"Yang di kepalamu itu hanya ada K—"

"Ah! Kyungie!" tiba-tiba Tao berhenti berjalan dan menunjuk kearah lorong di samping kirinya yang baru saja ia lewati.

"Mana-mana?" Kai memutar kepalanya seperti anak kunci. Menggulirkan matanya kesana-kemari untuk mencari sosok manis Kyungsoo, tapi nihil. Pemuda bermata bulat itu tidak ada disana.

"Sialan kau memboーhey _Panda_!"

Tao sudah berlari kabur, dan bukannya segera menyusul, Kai malah tertawa melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu.

Meski kantin kampus tergolong sepi di banding saat siang hari, tapi bagaimana pun juga jika tampak sesosok pirang nan tampan yang entah sedang beramai-ramai dengan para sahabatnya atau sedang duduk sendirian seperti ini, maka di situlah letak pusat perhatian para pengunjung kantin. Memang tidak semua mata tertuju padanya, kebanyakan adalah wanita, meski tak sedikit para pria yang mengagumi sifat _cool_ nya yang selalu dapat menarik perhatian.

Kris, tampak duduk di salah satu meja kantin, dengan kacamata tipis yang bertenger di tulang hidungnya. Pandangan matanya tertuju pada halaman sebuah buku yang tak seberapa tebal, sesekali mengecek jam tangannya, lalu melemparkan pandangannya kearah pintu masuk kantin. Tak melihat sosok yang sedang di tunggunya maka ia kembali memusatkan fokus matanya pada buku yang sedang di bacanya.

Percayalah, dengan aura yang menguar kemana-mana meski sedang duduk diam seperti ini, para wanita sudah mengaguminya diam-diam dari kejauhan.

Kris akan membalikkan halaman bukunya saat ia menangkap sebuah pergerakan pada bangku di sebrang meja.

"Lama sekali Taー" kalimatnya menggantung sambil menutup buku. "Kau lagi" dengusnya.

Yixing menyeringai. "Kau harap siapa yang datang _eh_?" tanyanya.

"Bukan siapa-siapa" Kris melepas kacamatanya, menyimpannya di dalam saku kemejanya. "Kau mengikuti ku ya?" tuduhnya.

"Kita sekelas _pabbo_. Lebih baik aku ikut Joonmyun lari-lari keliling kampus daripada mengikuti mu"

"Lalu mana dia?"

"Tuh" Yixing mengarahkan dagunya ke belakang Kris. Pria pirang itupun menengokkan kepalanya, melihat Suho yang berjalan kearah mereka dengan membawa sebuah napan berisi beberapa roti kemasan dan minuman dalam kemasan _pet_.

"Kalian tidak kekurangan meja kosong ' _kan_?" Kris menatap kedua sahabatnya itu bosan. Suho baru saja meletakkan napan yang di bawanya, dan memberikan sebuah roti kemasan pada sang kekasih.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi pelit? Aku dan Yixing mau duduk disini, masalah untukmu?" Suho mendaratkan pantatnya tepat di samping Yixing. Pria manis itu mengangguk-angguk dengan mulut terisi roti.

"Memang kau sedang menunggu siapa?" tanya Yixing, kembali menggigit roti isi selai _blueberry_ nya.

"Apa ada urusannya dengan mu?"

"Ngomong-ngomong kemarin siang setelah dari supermarket kau dan Tao pergi kemana?" pertanyaan jahil itu keluar dari bibir tipis Yixing.

"Kau sebegitu ingin tahu urusan orang lain?"

Yixing mengangguk. "Aku sangat penasaran, sungguh. Kau tidak melakukan yang macam-macam dengan _baby Panda_ nya Luhan ' _kan_?"

"Dia masih kecil Kris, tolong jangan kau sesatkan pada aura iblis mu itu" Suho menambahi.

"Aura iblis apa maksut mu?"Kris memberi _death glare_ pada pria manis itu.

Suho dan Yixing tertawa dengan kompaknya, seakan puas melihat reaksi Kris yang seperti batu. Seperti biasanya. Pria pirang itu memang tidak akan mudah di dekati melihat sikapnya yang dingin pada orang lain.

Saat itulah matanya menangkap sosok tinggi nan ramping bersurai hitam kelam yang memiliki tawa yang khas dengan mata bulan sabit yang melengkung indah. Kris mengunci tatapannya pada sosok Tao yang terlihat cemerlang memakai kemeja bermotif garis-garis horizontal merah hitam yang sengaja dibuka memperlihatkan _t-shirt V neck_ biru tua dan _jeans_ hitam membalut kaki jenjangnya. Tidak sendiri, si _Panda_ itu berjalan bersama kedua sahabatnya, si hitam Jongin dan si pucat Sehun.

Tatapan elangnya seolah meminta penjelasan ketika kelereng _Onyx_ Tao bertabrakan dengan iris _dark brown_ nya. Tatapan tajam yang menuntut penjelasan dari si _Panda_ yang saat ini menatapnya dengan gugup.

"Tao- _ah_ ~!" suara merdu Xiumin mengalihkan perhatian Tao pada sosok mungil yang berdiri di depan mejanya saat ini.

"Ada apa _hyung_?" tanyanya bingung, melihat wajah _cute_ seniornya itu dengan senyuman yang tak kunjung pudar. Xiumin mengambil posisi duduk berhadapan dengan Tao, menumpuk kedua tangannya di meja dan tersenyum makin lebar. Sampai-sampai Sehun dan Kai mengerutkan dahi mereka melihat tingkah senior mereka yang tidak biasa itu.

Jujur saja, senyuman Xiumin sangat aneh.

"Aku tahu sejak lama kalau kau membuat kue Tao- _ah_. Apa kau bawa kue hari ini?" oh, rupanya ini tujuan si _Baozi_.

Tao refleks perlahan mencengkram ransel di pangkuannya, menggelengkan kepala pelan. "Aku tidak membawa kue hari ini _hyung_ "

Senyum di bibir Xiumin lenyap. "Sungguh? Ahh...aku lapar sekali! Kalau dompet ku tidak tertinggal di rumah pasti aku sudah antri beli makanan!"

Tao menggigit bibirnya. Tak tega melihat Xiumin yang kini mengelus-elus perutnya yang memang terdengar suara ajaib darisana. Tapi tatapan tajam Kris padanya yang membuatnya kebingungan harus melakukan apa. Sebenarnya dirinya membawa kue, tapi ia sudah berkata pada Kris jika dirinya membawa kue untuk pria pirang itu.

Tapi kalau melihat Xiumin kelaparan seperti ini...

"Se..." Tao menutup mulutnya kembali.

" _Se_ apa Tao- _ah_?" Xiumin menunggu.

"Sebenarnya aku bawa _hyung_ " Tao memutuskan untuk tidak memperdulikan tatapan menusuk Kris. Xiumin melebarkan matanya yang berbinar-binar.

" _Jinjja_?"

Tao mengangguk kecil. "Tapi rencananya akan ku berikan pada Kris- _ge_ karena kemarin sudah mengantar ku pulang dari supermarket"

"Berikan saja padaku Tao~ aku kelaparan~ lagipula si tiang listrik itu _'kan_ tidak suka makanan manis. _Jebal_? Aku benar-benar kelaparan~" Xiumin seperti seorang bocah yang merengek meminta mainan.

"Memang _hyung_ tidak sarapan tadi?" tanya Sehun, heran melihat tingkah kekanankan senior bertubuh mungil itu.

"Aku sarapan, tapi itu hanya mampu mengganjal perut ku selama 1 jam"

Kai mengernyit. ー _memang perut mu terbuat dari karet apa hyung?_

Tao meletakkan kotak bekalnya di hadapan Xiumin, dan tanpa babibu lagi pria berpipi bulat itu menyambar kotak bekalnya dan membuka penutupnya. Wajahnya yang imut bersinar melihat sepotong besar _Honey Dip_ dengan toping irisan buah _strawberry_ dan lelehan cokelat.

" _Aigooo_ ~ ini kue terenak yang pernah ku makan!" pekik Xiumin bahagia.

"Enak _sunbae_?" Sehun tampak tertarik. Xiumin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, mulutnya sibuk berkomat-kamit.

"Boleh aku mencoba _sunbae_?" kini Kai yang mencondongkan tubuhnya, melihat ke dalam kotak bekal Tao yang di kuasai Xiumin.

"Enak saja. Kalian minta sendiri ke Tao" di dekapnya kotak bekal itu posesif sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Aish, _sunbae_ pelit" cibir Kai.

Tao hendak membuka mulut saat merasakan ponsel di saku depan celananya bergetar. Ia pun mengeluarkan benda berwarna putih itu, membaca sebuah pesan yang masuk.

 _From: Kris-gege_

 _Datanglah ke toilet kantin._

Tao mengangkat wajahnya, mencuri pandang kearah Kris yang kini berdiri dari duduknya dengan tas yang sudah bertenger di punggung lebarnya. Maka ia pun mengikuti jejak pria pirang itu, berkata ' _aku ke toilet sebentar'_ pada ketiga orang yang ada di mejanya, lalu bergegas ke pergi.

Meski tak bisa di pungkirinya jika saat ini dadanya berdebar memikirkan apa yang akan mereka obrolkan nanti di dalam toilet.

Memang obrolan seperti apa yang di harapkan di dalam toilet?

Baru saja pemuda _Panda_ itu menarik _handel_ pintu toilet, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menarik tangannya yang memegang _handle_ masuk ke dalam toilet sampai hampir tersansung. Tao berdiri membelakangi pintu toilet kini, berhadapan dengan Kris yang menatapnya tajam. Lidahnya mendadak terasa kelu.

" _Gege_...ada apa?" hanya itu yang sanggup di lontarkannya.

Kris meletakkan kedua tangannya di sisi kepala Tao, mendekatkan wajahnya dan sukses membuat pemuda _Panda_ itu menegang di antara kungkungan tubuhnya.

"Mereka pasti sudah tahu tentang status baru kita" ucapnya tajam.

"Lalu?"

"Menyebalkan. _Gege_ yakin mereka sengaja melakukannya"

"Melakukan apa _ge_?" Tao mengernyit bingung. Kris menghela nafas, merengkuh pinggang ramping kekasihnya dan menempatkannya dengan nyaman di pelukannya.

Tao menggigit bibirnya, tak bisa menahan wajahnya yang menghangat dan detak jantungnya yang mulai berdetak abnormal.

"Boleh aku bertanya _ge_?" Tao mencicit dengan suara teredam bahu Kris.

"Hmm?" Kris mengeratkan pelukannya. Menyamankan kedua tangannya yang melingkar di pinggang ramping Tao yang terasa sangat pas.

"Kenapa _gege_ tidak mau mereka tahu?"

Kris menjauhkan bibirnya dari kepala Tao, dan menatap wajahnya. "Mereka pasti sudah tahu, _gege_ hanya tidak mau hari pertama kita sebagai pasangan di rusak oleh mereka. Meskipun mereka sudah merusaknya saat ini"

Tao tertawa kecil, akhirnya balas memeluk pinggang Kris. "Tapi _ge_..."

"Kenapa _baby_?"

"Aku minta maaf, kue yang mau ku berikan pada _gege_ ku berikan pada Xiumin- _hyung_. Dia terlihat kelaparan" Tao terlihat menyesal.

 _Yes! Bye-bye makanan laknat!_ ーKris tersenyum tipis, dan dengan iseng mencubit pipi Tao.

"Tidak apa _peach_. _Gege_ bisa menー"

"Tapi di rumah masih ada. Nanti _gege_ jangan langsung pulang ya, aku masih punya 1 loyang di lemari es" wajah manis itu kini bersinar.

 _Shit!_

"Tapi _gege_ masih ada kelas sampai pukul 12"

"Tidak apa, kelas ku selesai jam 11. Aku bisa menunggu _gege_ "

"Kamu yakin? Pasti sangat membosankan menunggu _gege_ sendirian"

"Tidak kok. Baekie- _hyung_ ke kampus jam 10, jadi aku punya teman"

"Oh... _ok_ "

Tao tersenyum, dan... _cup!_

Kecupan kecil mendarat di pipi Tao. Pemuda _Panda_ itu membeku di tempat, wajahnya memanas, mulai merona, dan jantungnya? Jangan di tanya. Kris terkekeh melihat wajah Tao yang memerah, dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Ah sungguh... Sebenarnya ia ingin melakukan lebih dari ciuman di pipi. Tapi hari ini adalah hari pertama mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih. Mana mungkin dirinya melakukan sesuatu hal yang membuat Tao takut padanya ' _kan_?

" _Tada~_ " Tao tersenyum lebar meletakkan piring kecil berisi sepotong _cake_ dingin di meja makan, tepat di hadapan Kris yang duduk tenang yang sejak tadi memperhatikan _Panda_ nya yang sibuk menyiapkan _cake._

Si pirang mengulas senyum tipis. Menikmati ekspresi bahagia di wajah manis Tao yang seperti menjadi candu baginya. Senyum di bibirnya, bulan sabit yang menggantung indah, binar di matanya, semuanya Kris suka.

"Sebentar _ge,_ ada yang kurang" ucap Tao. Buru-buru menghampiri lemari es di sudut ruangan, membuka _freezer_ dan mengambil sekotak _ice cream_ yang di labeli nya ' _Gege_ '. Tak lupa mengambil _scoop ice cream_ dari rak penyimpanan, dan kembali mendekat ke meja makan.

" _Ice cream?_ " Kris mengangkat satu alisnya. Tao mengangguk, memberi sebuah _scoop ice cream_ berwarna cokelat gelap.

"Aku membuat _ice cream instant_ rasa _capuccino_ , supaya tidak terlalu manis. _Gege_ tidak suka manis ' _kan_?" ia menutup kotak _ice cream_ nya kembali.

"Kamu tahu _gege_ tidak suka manis?"

Tao mengangguk. "Aku tahu semuanya tentang _gege_ "

"Sungguh? Jadi tidak hanya _gege_ yang tahu semuanya tentang mu?"

Pipi Tao merona. "Jangan menggoda ku terus _ge_ " dengusnya, Kris hanya tersenyum. Ia pun menyimpan kembali kotak _ice cream_ nya di _freezer_ lemari es, dan kembali ke meja makan membawa sepiring _cake_ lagi untuknya, dengan toping _vanilla ice cream_ dan buah _strawberry_.

Pemuda manis itu menempatkan dirinya duduk di samping kanan Kris, memberikan sebuah sendok kecil pada si pirang, dan menyerukan _'selamat makan~'_ dengan suara riang dan wajah bahagia.

"Apa nama _cake_ nya?" Kris memotong kecil ujung _cake_ nya, tak lupa menambahi _ice cream capuccino_ diatasnya.

" _Honey Dip_. Seharusnya pakai saus madu, tapi madunya habis" Tao mengunyah pelan _cake_ yang lumer di mulutnya.

Yah, _cake_ nya manis, di tambah dengan rasa _capuccino ice cream_ , rasanya berbaur apik di mulut Kris. Tidak terlalu membuatnya mual, setidaknya jika dirinya mengunyah dan menelan sambil memperhatikan Tao yang asyik sendiri melahap _cake_ nya.

"Sayang" panggilnya. Meletakkan sendoknya di piring.

"Hum?" Tao menoleh dengan sendok berada di dalam mulut, menatap polos Kris yang kini menopang dagu menatapnya.

Sangat manis dan menggemaskan. Andai saja sang Naga dapat memakan _Panda_ nya saat ini juga, dirinya akan lebih memilih si _Bayi Panda_ daripada _cake_ yang dapat melubangi gigi putihnya _._

"Kenapa _ge_? _Cake_ nya tidak enak?" Tao mengerjap polos. Kris menggeleng pelan.

"Suapi _gege_ "

Lagi. Tatapan tajam yang hangat, suara _baritone_ yang lembut, membuat Tao selalu sukses merona. Dan siapa yang tidak merona jika di tatap dan di panggil oleh si Pangeran Es bersurai pirang?

"Kalau kamu tidak mau _gege_ tidak mau makan _cake_ nya lagi"

Tao salah tingkah di tempat duduknya, buru-buru meraih gelas dan _pitcher_ , mengisinya penuh dan menegaknya cepat tanpa sisa. Berharap air itu dapat mendinginkan wajahnya yang memanas.

"Bisa tidak _gege_ tidak menggoda ku sekali saja?" ucapnya tak bisa berhenti merona. Kris menggelengkan kepalanya.

" _Gege_ tidak sedang menggoda mu _baby_. _Gege_ benar-benar ingin di suapi oleh mu" ucapnya _kekeuh_ , masih dengan tampang dingin nya dan suara yang lembut, serta tatapan hangat.

 _Ugh..._ Tao merutuk, kenapa pria di sampingnya itu bisa semudah itu bicara begitu lembut dengan wajah yang bisa di bilang dingin. Mem _pout_ kan bibirnya, adalah jurus terakhir yang bisa di lakukannya.

Kris menggeser kursinya semakin mendekat ke kursi Tao. Dengan gemas mengunci bibir kucing yang merah milik _bayi Panda_ nya diantara jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya, seraya mendekatkan wajahnya, dan Tao refleks memudurkan wajahnya yang kembali memerah.

" _Gege_ bisa memakan bibir mu kalau seperti ini _baby_ " ujarnya dengan suara rendah.

"Mmhhmmm!" Tao melotot lucu.

" _Gege_ di suapi atau tidak?" Tao menggeleng cepat. "Kalau begitu bibir mu saja yang _gege_ makan" Tao menganggukkan kepala seketika.

Kris pun melepaskan jepitan jarinya, tersenyum tampan. "Kamu yang menyuapi _gege_ , dan _gege_ menyuapi mu"

"Tapi..."

"Tanpa penolakan"

Tao menggembungkan pipinya, protes tanpa kata saat Kris menyodorkan piring _cake_ nya. Meskipun begitu ia menerima piring kecil tersebut, dan Kris meraih piring _cake_ nya. Pria bermata bak seekor Elang itu mulai mengarahkan sendok ke mulut Tao, dan dengan malu-malu si _Panda_ melahapnya. Lalu giliran Tao mengarahkan sendok ke mulut Kris, pria tampan itu menerima suapannya dengan tatapan lurus ke mata _Onyx_ Tao.

Sungguh, rasanya menghabiskan sepotong kuemenatap saja bisa terasa sangat lama. Terlebih jika Kris terus saja menatap Tao yang semakin salah tingkah.

 **【** **Danish** **】**

"Tao!" suara Kyungsoo terdengar lantang di lorong kampus. Menghentikan kaki panjang Tao yang berjalan sambil mengutak-atik ponselnya.

"Ada apa Kyungie?" tanyanya, mengerjap polos melihat wajah kelelahan Kyungsoo yang memerah karena sehabis berlari.

"Hhhh...sebentar...biarkan aku bernafas, hhh..." pemuda bermata bulat itu membungkukkan tubuhnya, dengan satu tangan bertumpu pada dinding dan tangan kirinya menempel di lutut.

"Demi Tuhan Tao, jalan mu cepat sekali sih" desisnya. Tao tersenyum miring, menggaruk pelipisnya.

"Sudahlah, ayo ikut aku!" ajak Kyungsoo, menarik sebelah tangan Tao.

"Kemana?"

"Lapangan basket! Kai sedang di marahi Kris- _hyung_! Itu yang ku dengar dari anak-anak di kelas!"

"Benarkah?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, karena itu aku mengajak mu!'

Tao mengimbangi derap langkah Kyungsoo yang menarik tangannya. Mereka harus berlari lebih cepat, membelah lorong kampus yang tak pernah sepi oleh manusia. Sampai-sampai kedua pemuda itu menerima tatapan tajam dan hardikan dari beberapa orang karena sudah tak sengaja menabrak beberapa orang. Dan sesampainya di pinggir lapangan basket, baik Kyungsoo dan Tao menghentikan langkah mereka, tatapan mereka tertuju pada gerombolan tim basket di bagian tengah lapangan.

Tao dapat melihat sosok Kris yang menjulang diantara beberapa orang disana, dan surai pirangnya cukup membantu untuk mengenali si tampan itu. Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya melihat Kai berdiri menunduk di depan Kris yang bibirnya terus bergerak-gerak. Wajah si pirang itu menunjukkan jika ia sedang marah.

"Apa yang sudah di lakukan Kai sampai membuat Kris- _sunbae_ marah?" gumamnya tampak cemas.

"Bukankah Kris- _gege_ sangat tampan kalau sedang marah?" Tao tanpa sadar mengucapkan apa yang ada di kepalanya.

"Taooo!" protes Kyungsoo kesal. Tao menutup mulutnya cepat.

Kyungsoo kembali memusatkan tatapannya pada sosok Kai yang kini membungkukkan badan pada Kris dan beberapa seniornya disana, lalu gerombolan tim basket itupun membubarkan diri, termasuk Kris yang kini berjalan ke pinggir lapangan dan melihat sosok Tao yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Tao- _er_? Sedang apa disini?" Kris semakin berjalan mendekat. Meraih ranselnya yang tergeletak di undakan paling bawah di pinggiran lapangan, dan mendekati Tao.

"Kyungsoo yang mengajak ku. Kenapa _gege_ memarahi Jongin?"

Kris mengenakkan _jacket_ denim nya, lalu memasang tali ranselnya di salah satu bahu. "Dia banyak melakukan kesalahan hari ini. Padahal minggu depan kita ada pertandingan persahabatan, terakhir untuk para senior" jawabnya kalem. Tao membulatkan bibirnya.

Pemuda _Panda_ itu kembali menggulirkan kelereng _Onyx_ nya kearah tengah lapangan, memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang menghampiri Jongin. Sepertinya sahabat nya itu sangat mengkhawatirkan si _tan._

"Kamu sudah makan siang?" tanya Kris. Tao kembali menatap pria tampan itu lalu menggeleng.

"Ayo makan bersama" ajaknya, Tao mengangguk. "Mau makan apa?"

"Terserah _gege_ "

"Kalau _gege_ mau memakan mu saja"

 _ **Blush~**_

" _Gege!_ "

Tawa Kris menyambut. Sukses membuat banyak orang menatap kaget dan melongo melihat tawa sang Pangeran Es. Apalagi saat pria pirang itu mengusak lembut surai hitam Tao yang di tanggapi _pout_ bibir kucingnya.

 **【** **Danish** **】**

"Mau kemana Tao?" tanya Chanyeol. Si _Panda_ menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Ke tempat Kris- _ge_ , kenapa _hyung_?"

"Untuk sementara jangan dekat-dekat Kris, _mood_ nya sedang tidak baik hari ini"

"Apa yang membuat _mood_ Kris- _gege_ tidak baik _hyung_?"

"Tadi yang ku dengar dari Joonmyun kalau Kris berdebat dengan Dosen yang sedang memberi materi"

"Dan Kris sering berdebat dengan Dosen kalau kau ingin tahu" Yixing menambahi.

"Kenapa Kris- _gege_ sering berdebat?"

"Dia itu orang yang sangat perfeksionis Tao, kalau dia tidak setuju dengan apa yang di katakan Dosen, dia akan langsung mengungkapkan apa yang ada di kepalanya"

"Dan kau tahu?" kini Xiumin yang bersuara. Tao menggeleng. "Banyak Dosen yang kalah adu pendapat dengan Kris. Karena itu dia sering jadi sasaran para Dosen kalau pembahasan materi baru"

"Tapi aku hanya ingin memberikan bekal ini saja kok, aku tidak akan mengganggu"

"Nanti saja kalau dia sudah lebih dingin"

"Kurasa kalau itu Tao tidak masalah" ucap Yixing.

"Lay benar" dukung Xiumin.

"Jadi aku boleh ke tempat Kris- _ge_?"

"Tentu. Sepertinya hanya kau yang bisa mendinginkan si kepala batu itu"

Tao kembali melanjutkan langkahnya memasuki perpustakaan, membawa sebuah kotak bekal. Ia melangkah lebar menuju meja di pojok ruangan dimana sosok pria pirang tercintanya duduk, menenggelamkan diri pada sebuah buku tebal yang entah sudah berapa lama di bacanya.

" _Gege_ " panggil Tao pelan, menggigit bibir kecil. Takut jika kedatangannya tidak tepat, karena Kris tampak sangat serius membaca.

"Oh, _baby_. Sedang apa disini? Bukankah kamu ada kelas?" wajah dingin Kris tampak sedikit melembut.

"Dosennya tidak datang. Aku cuma ingin memberi ini pada _gege_ , aku tahu pasti _gege_ belum makan siang" Tao meletakkan kotak bekalnya di meja.

"Darimana kamu tahu _gege_ ada disini?"

"Dari Chanyeol- _hyung_ , Yixing- _sunbae_ dan Xiumin- _hyung_ "

"Dimana mereka?"

"Disan...loh? Tadi ada disana kok" Tao mengernyit bingung, menunjuk kearah salah satu rak perpustakaan. Kris yang mengikuti arah yang di maksur Tao tampak tak peduli.

"Mau menemani _gege_ disini? Makan siang?"

"Tapi kata Chanyeol- _hyung_ , _mood gege_ sedang tidak baik. Aku tidak mau membuat _mood gege_ jadi makin buruk"

"Tidak _peach_ , duduklah. Temani _gege_ " Kris menutup bukunya, sebelum lebih dulu memberi pembatas buku pada halaman yang tadi di bacanya.

Tao menurut, meletakkan ranselnya di sebuah kursi yang kosong dan mendaratkan pantatnya di salah satu kursi, berhadapan dengan Kris. Pria pirang itu menyingkirkan buku-buku di hadapannya, dan mearih kotak bekal Tao, membuka penutupnya.

"Apa ini?"

" _Mocking Croissant_ "

Kris mengambil _Croissant_ berisi daging ham dan selada di dalam kotak bekal, menggigitnya cukup besar dan saling menatap oleh Tao saat mengunyahnya. Pemuda manis di hadapannya itu tampak tengah menunggu reaksi darinya.

"Enak tidak?" tanyanya penuh harap. Kris mengangguk.

"Lebih seringlah membuat yang seperti ini" Kris menggigit menu makan siangnya kembali. Tao tersenyum, lalu mengangguk.

"Kamu ada kelas setelah ini?"

"Tidak, kenapa _ge_?"

"Kita belum jalan-jalan berdua sejak jadian ' _kan_?"

Tao mengangguk perlahan. "Jalan-jalan kemana?"

" _Lotte world?_ "

"Memang _gege_ tidak sibuk?"

" _Gege_ akan menyibukkan diri dengan mu"

 _"Ok,_ aku mau"

Kria mendaratkan tangan kanannya di kepala Tao, dan mengusap surai hitamnya lembut. Pemuda _Panda_ itu tersenyum malu-malu.

"Kalian lihat itu?" tanya Xiumin berbisik. Yixing dan Chanyeol yang berdiri di sebalahnya mengangguk kompak. Kini mereka sedang memperhatikan adegan _lovey-dovey_ ala Kris dan Tao dari balik rak buku yang berjarak beberapa meter dari meja kedua orang itu.

"Benar-benar, lain kali kalau Naga pirang itu _bad mood_ kita sodorkan Tao saja" Yixing memberi saran.

"Perubahan _mood_ yang mengerikan. Aku tidak tahu kalau Kris benar-benar menyukai Tao" Chanyeol ikut bersuara.

"Aish, sang Naga benar-benar menyukai Panda _nya_. Aku tidak percaya tiang listrik itu bisa bersikap selembut itu di depan _Baby Panda_ " gumam Xiumin.

"Aku juga Baozi" Yixing mengangguk.

" _The power of love_ " bisik Chanyeol.

 **【** **Danish** **】**

"Memang kamu yakin dengan Kris?" sebuah pertanyaan sarkas meluncur dari bibir tipis Luhan. Tao mengangguk, sambil membersihkan koleksi tas Gucci nya.

"Kenapa Lu _-ge_ bertanya begitu?"

"Kamu tahu _image_ Kris di kampus seperti apakan? Dia memiliki banyak penggemar Taozi"

"Memang kenapa kalau Kris- _ge_ punya banyak penggemar _ge_?"

" _Gege_ yakin dalam waktu dekat pasti kamu akan sering sskit hati melihat tingkah penggemar-penggemar Kris itu"

"Setahu ku mereka tidak akan berani dekat-dekat dengan Kris- _gege_ "

"Tiang listrik pirang itu sangat dingin"

"Aku tahu _ge_. Bukankah bagus? Kris- _gege_ sangat dingin dengan orang lain, tapi tidak dengan ku. Aku benar ' _kan ge_?"

Luhan menghela nafas panjang. Tao kembali sibuk membersihkan koleksi tasnya dengan lap setengah basah, dan satu alis Luhan terangkat melihat sebuah tas yang tak pernah di lihatnya sebelumnya.

"Apa itu tas baru?" tanyanya. Tao mengangguk.

"Iya, 3 hari yang lalu Kris- _gege_ memberi ku hadiah"

" _Mwo?!_ "

"Kenapa _ge_?"

"Sungguh dia yang memberikannya?"

"Iya, kenapa _ge_?"

"Serius?"

"Iya Lulu- _gege~_ "

"Naga itu tidak main-main rupanya" Luhan mendesis.

"Koleksi ku jadi bertambah, hehe"

"Kamu tidak takut Taozi?"

"Takut kenapa _ge_?"

" _Gege_ tidak mau kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu padamu karena berhubungan dengan Kris. Dia sudah banyak mematahkan hati orang"

Tao terdiam, sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Yang ku tahu saat ini Kris- _ge_ menyukai ku _ge_ , dan aku juga begitu. Kalaupun terjadi sesuatu dengan hubungan kami kurasa itu seperti..."

"Seperti toping kue yang bisa kita tambahkan sesuka hati" sahut Kris, membuat Sehun terdiam.

Bukan karena memikirkan kata-kata Kakak sepupunya, tapi karena cukup heran mendengar Kris yang cuek dapat mengatakan hal seperti itu.

Saat ini mereka berdua tengah bermain _Playstation_ di dalam kamar Sehun, yang memang mereka tinggal serumah. Entah kenapa malam ini Kris tidak menolak saat Sehun mengajaknya bertanding. Mungkin _mood_ nya sedang bagus?

"Kau benar-benar jatuh cinta _hyung_?"

 _Tuk!_

" _Ya_!" pekik Sehun kesakitan, melotot pada Kris yang telah memukul kepalanya dengan _joystick_.

"Kau mau mati Oh Sehun?" Kris menatap tajam. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu hanya bisa mencibir tanpa kata sambil mengusap-ngusap kepalanya.

"Aku tidak paham dengan seleramu _hyung_. Tao itu kelewat polos dan kekanakan. Aku sudah berteman dengannya selama 3 tahun!"

"Apa masalahnya dengan mu?"

"Tidak ada sih, hanya..."

"Kau takut dengan Luhan?"

"Sialan. Tidak!"

"Kau bilang tadi Tao itu polos"

"Memang iya"

"Coba pikirkan ini. Ku bilang tadi hubungan ku dengan Tao seperti kue yang di beri bermacam-macam toping. Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah seacak ini melakukan kegiatan dengan seseorang, tapi dengan Tao semuanya berjalan begitu saja"

"Apa hubungannya dengan Tao yang polos?"

"Jangan menyela ku cadel"

" _Ya_ ー _nde nde_ , lanjutkan"

"Kau tidak akan bisa memberi macam-macam toping diatas kue yang sudah di atur, tapi kau bisa bereksperimen dengan banyak toping pada kue yang masih 'polos' tanpa rencana. Dan Tao adalah kue yang 'polos' itu, aku bisa memberi toping apa saja"

"Maksut _hyung_ kau mau membuat Tao..."

Kris menyeringai kecil, dengan tatapan tertuju pada layar LED televisi dan jemari yang sibuk dengan _joy stick_. "Aku bisa memberi toping apa saja memang, tapi kalau ada semut yang berani mendekati kue ku, akan ku habisi. Sebesar apapun semutnya" _smirk_ di bibirnya tak juga lenyap.

Sehun yang melihat wajah iblis di balik ketampanan sang Kakak sepupu menatap tak percaya. "Kau benar-benar mengerikan _hyung_ "

"Jangan salah paham. Aku dan Tao sama-sama _chef_ dalam hubungan ini, aku dan dia sama-sama berperan memberi toping. Bedanya toping yang ku pilih berbeda dengannya yang manis. Dan intinya toping ku tak kalah manis dengan toping nya"

Sehun yakin jika Kris adalah seorang iblis yang menyamar jadi manusia yang mengincar kemurnian hati seorang Huang Zi Tao.

 _Danish, diberi topping yang manis._

 **To be continue**

Maaf post chapter ini tanpa edit, jadi maaf juga ga bales review, buru2 soalnya hehe. Tapi jangan lupa tinggalkan review ya, muah! #dilindes xD

Eh iya, soal bagian nembak itu emang ga elit banget, aku sengaja bikin kayak gitu sih, soalnya biar ga pasaran #alasan XD mohon jangan timpuk saya *bbuing-bbuing*


	5. Chapter 5: Croissant END

**Do** You **Like** Pastry **?: Croissant**

 **By** : Skylar.K

 **Cast** : Kris Wu, Huang Zi Tao, Luhan, Chen, Xiumin, Sehun, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Lay, Suho feat. Jessica Jung.

 **Main Pair** : KrisTao(with slight other couple)

 **Genre** : Drama life, Romance, with cooking lenguage

 **Warning: TYPO(S)** everywhere! BL stories!

 **Summary** : Pastry adalah sebutan berbagai jenis kue yang di golongkan dalam beberapa jenis: _Puff, Phyllo, Choux Paste, Danish_ , and last _Croissant_. Dengan hobi barunya, Tao tak menyadari jika rasa sukanya pada seseorang seperti kelima golongan kue itu. Dan Kris tahu betul seperti apa perasaannya kini pada makanan-makanan manis yang selama hidupnya tak pernah ia jamah, dan Tao membuatnya mengerti dan memahami seperti apa rasa kue-kue itu, dengan caranya sendiri. Dengan pemahaman mereka tentang Pastry dan cinta yang sebenarnya tidak berkaitan, tapi dapat mereka hubungkan menjadi cerita cinta yang tak terduga.

.

.

 _._

 **【** **Croissant** **】**

Minggu pagi memang tepat untuk bermalas-malasan. Termasuk ketiga bersaudara Huang. Ketiga pemuda yang usianya tak terpaut terlalu jauh itu bahkan belum beranjak dari singgasana empuk mereka, dan yang terparah si bungsu yang menggulung tubuhnya di dalam selimut bermotif polkadot, memeluk erat boneka Panda kesayangannya.

Andai saja tidak ada suara dering ponsel yang entah berada dimana di bagian tempat tidur itu, mungkin Tao tidak akan bergerak di dalam selimutnya. Mengerang kecil merasa terganggu, tetap saja ia harus bergerak dari _kepompong_ nya. Maka ia menggeliat keatas mendekati bantalnya mengingat posisi tidurnya yang berantakan. Dan beginilah, dengan mata yang masih tertutup dan enggan membukanya, Tao menggeliat seperti ulat.

Mengingat usianya yang hampir menginjak 20 tahun tingkahnya ini benar-benar seperti bocah berusia 7 tahun.

"Dimana sih ponselnya?" ia menggerutu kesal. Meloloskan satu tangannya keluar, meraba-raba ke sekitar tempat tidurnya, hingga ke bawah bantal yang di seharusnya di gunakannya sebagai penyangga kepala.

Dan ia menemukannya, tepat di bawah tumpukan boneka yang berada di sudut tempat tidur yang lain, di dekat bantal yang tak berpenghuni. Tao kembali membaringkan kepalanya seraya menyentuh dengan asal layar _touch screen_ nya.

" _Yobsseo?_ " suaranya terdengar malas. Masih memejamkan mata.

 _"Jangan bilang kalau kamu masih tidur peach"_ suara _baritone_ di sebrang _line_ terdengar datar.

Kris.

Tao membuka matanya cepat. " _Gege_ " panggilnya salah tingkah.

 _"Bangun baby, katamu ingin jalan-jalan. Ini sudah jam 7 sayang"_

"Aku sudah bangun _ge_ " Tao menggeliat keluar dari kepompong selimutnya.

 _"Really? Gege hafal suara serak mu yang seperti meminta gege untuk menyentuh mu baby"_

 _ **Blush~**_

Benarkah suaranya terdengar seperti itu? Ah sial. Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk memerah dan berdebar.

"Aku tidak meminta seperti itu _gege_!" bentaknya terdengar lucu. Wajahnya memerah sempurna saat ini. Duduk bersimpuh di tepian ranjang.

 _"Khekhekhe~ bersiap-siaplah, gege akan sampai ke rumah mu 15 menit lagi"_

"Uhm, _ok_. Sampai bertemu nanti _ge_ "

 _"Love you baby"_

" _Love you too ge_ " Tao mencicit malu-malu. Terdengar tawa Kris yang khas, lalu telepon itu pun berakhir.

Tao mengelus-ngelus dadanya yang hampir jebol karena jantungnya berdetak cepat. Sungguh, mendapat serangan di pagi hari itu benar-benar membuat kantuknya hilang tak berbekas.

Pemuda _Panda_ itu pun turun dari tempat tidur, meletakkan ponselnya diatas nakas dan menyambar handuk yang tergantung pada _hanger_ di dekat lemari pakaian, dab berlari kearah kamar mandi. Dirinya harus segera siap sebelum Kris datang menjemputnya.

.

.

"Mau pergi Taozi?" tanya Baekhyun yang tengah menyantap sereal dengan susu cokelat. Tao yang baru saja masuk ke dalam dapur mengangguk.

Kini ia telah rapih dengan _boyfriend jeans_ hitam yang sobek di bagian lutut dan paha dan _sweater_ berwarna merah gelap dengan gambar _skull_ di bagian depannya, kakinya berbalut _sneakers_ merah bergaris hitam, dan surai hitamnya tak banyak di tata macam-macam.

" _Nde_ , Lu- _ge_ dimana _hyung_?" Tao mengambil sebuah mangkuk di rak penyimpanan, lalu menoleh pada Baekhyun yang sedang sarapan sambil mengutak-atik ponselnya.

"Lu- _ge_ ada di kamar, ku dengar tadi sedang bertengkar dengan Sehun di telepon"

"Bertengkar kenapa?" ia menuangkan sereal ke dalam mangkuk, dan menyimpan kotak sereal nya kembali di dalam lemari makanan yang sejurus dengan kepalanya.

Baek mengangkat bahu kecil. " _Hyung_ tidak tahu, mungkin karena akhir-akhir ini Lu- _ge_ sedang banyak tugas, Sehun juga sibuk, kemarin yang ku dengar dari Kai kalau tugas mereka menumpuk. Masalah komunikasi _hyung_ rasa" jawabnya sambil mengunyah. Tao mengangguk-angguk kecil sambil menuangkan susu vanilla yang tersimpan di lemari es, kemudian mengangkat mangkuknya menuju meja makan, bergabung dengan Kakak nya yang cantik.

"Tapi hubungan _hyung_ dan Yeol- _hyung_ baik-baik saja ' _kan_?" ia mulai menyuapkan sesendok sereal ke mulutnya. Baekhyun tersenyum manis, sambil mengangguk, kemudian melahap kembali sereal nya.

"Tentu saja Taozi. _Hyung_ akan kencan hari ini, kamu ada rencana dengan Kris- _sunbae_?"

Tao mengangguk kecil, pipi halusnya terdapat rona merah muda yang tipis. "Tapi aku tidak tahu Kris- _ge_ mengajak ku kemana _hyung_ " ucapnya pelan, sambil mengunyah sereal di mulutnya.

" _Hyung_ akan memberi saran" Baekhyun sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya.

"Apa _hyung_?" Tao ikut mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, penasaran sekaligus antusias.

"Pertama, kalau saat di perjalanan Kris- _sunbae_ mulai membicarakan hal-hal yang berkonteks dewasa, cepat alihkan obrolan kalian. Kedua, kalau kebaikannya sudah berlebihan sebisa mungkin tolak lah, kalau tidak pasti nanti kalian akan berakhir di satu tempat. Ketiga, gunakan _wushu_ mu kalau Kris- _sunbae_ mulai kehilangan akal. _Arrasseo_?" Baekie menatap serius ke dalam _Onyx_ Tao.

Pemuda _Panda_ itu mengerutkan dahinya samar. "Maksut _hyung_? Aku ' _kan_ sudah dewasa _hyung_. Kenapa tidak boleh mengobrol dengan konteks dewasa?"

"Turuti saja apa kata _hyung ne_? Kris- _sunbae_ itu tidak terduga Taozi. _Hyung_ dan Lu- _ge_ tidak mau terjadi sesuatu dengan kepolosan mu"

Yang ada Tao semakin mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Seharusnya ia sudah mengerti kemana arah kata-kata Bakehyun, tapi sungguh kepolosannya ini membuatnya tak mengerti.

"Jadi kalian berdua bersekongkol mengkhianati ku _eoh_?" suara lembut Luhan menyapa di dalam dapur.

Tao dan Baekhyun menengok kompak kearah pintu dapur, dimana sosok cantik Luhan yang masih mengenakkan piyama berwarna biru muda dengan surai madunya yang acak-acakan, menatap kesal kepada dua adiknya yang telah rapih.

"Lu- _ge_ berantakan sekali" ucap Tao, kembali menyuapkan sereal ke mulutnya. Luhan mendengus keras, berjalan kearah lemari es dengan langkah seperti _zombie_.

"Bagus sekali. _Appa_ dan _eomma_ masih belum kembali dari Luar Kota, sekarang kalian akan meninggalkan ku sendirian juga di rumah" ujarnya, mengambil susu vanilla dalam kemasan dan menuangkannya di dalam mug putih. Tao menatap Baekhyun yang hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Memangnya _gege_ tidak ada rencana keluar?" tanya Tao, telah menghabiskan sarapannya. Luhan menegak susunya dengan cepat lalu menghela lega.

" _Gege_ rasa Baekie sudah menceritakannya padamu Tao, apa _gege_ harus cerita ulang?" Luhan menatap malas pada si bungsu.

Tao menggeleng kecil, kemudian bangkit berdiri membawa mangkuknya yang telah kosong di napan, mencucinya di bak cuci piring lalu menatap Luhan yang sibuk menggerutu di depan lemari es.

" _Gege_ ikut aku dan Kris- _ge_ saja" ucapnya tiba-tiba, sembari meletakkan mangkuk pada rak penirisan di dekat bak cuci piring. Luhan menoleh, dengan kedua tangan bersendekap di dada, di iringi gelengan kepala Baekhyun kemudian menepuk jidatnya pelan.

 _Thats a bad idea Panda._

"Aku tidak mungkin pergi kalau Lu- _ge_ sendirian di rumah" Tao memang adik yang baik. Luhan tersenyum manis, berjalan mendekat dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di pundak Tao.

"Kamu memang adik _gege_ yang paling baik Taozi~ tidak seperti yang disana yang senang-senang sendiri" ucapnya, sekaligus menyindir putra kedua yang kini manyun di meja makan.

 _ **Ting tong~ ting tong~**_

Bel kediaman Huang di bunyikan. Baekhyun buru-buru menghabiskan serealnya, lalu berlari keluar dapur dengan wajah berseri. Tao mengusap kecil kedua tangan Luhan yang berada di pundaknya, tersenyum tipis.

" _Gege_ tenang saja, kalau Kris- _ge_ tidak mengajak _gege_ , aku tidak akan mau pergi" tekatnya. Luhan tertawa kecil, lalu memeluk pundak Tao sayang.

"Tao~ Kris- _sunbae_ sudah datang nih!" seru Baekhyun dari arah depan rumah. Luhan segera melepaskan pelukannya, menatap kearah pintu dapur kompak dengan Tao.

Bibir kucing Tao meliuk lucu ketika tersenyum saat melihat sosok tinggi Kris yang berdiri di depan pintu dapur. Dan perlahan pipinya di rambati rona merah muda ketika melihat gaya berpakaian si pirang yang jauh lebih tampan pagi ini. Yah meskipun apa saja yang melekat di tubuh bak model milik pria blasteran itu selalu menarik.

"Aku ganti baju dulu" kata Luhan, menepuk kecil pundak Tao. Pemuda _Panda_ itu mengangguk.

Luhan sempat mengerling pada Kris yang di lewatinya, membuat si pirang itu keheranan. _Well_ , perasaannya agak sedikit tidak enak melihat kerlingan _si Rusa_.

"Pagi _baby_ " sapanya seraya berjalan mendekat.

"Pagi _ge_ " Tao tersenyum tipis. Menunduk ketika jari panjang Kris mendarat di pipinya.

"Sudah siap? Sebaiknya kita berangkat sekarang"

"Uhm, tapi _ge_..."

"Kenapa _baby_?"

"Aku mau Luhan- _ge_ ikut bersama kita"

Kris mengernyit. "Kenapa dia harus ikut bersama kita?"

"Habis...kata Baekie- _hyung_ tadi Luhan- _ge_ sedang bertengkar dengan Sehun. Aku tidak tega kalau membiarkan Lu- _ge_ sendirian di rumah. Boleh ya?"

Kris memijit pelipisnya kecil. "Ini kencan _peach_ , kamu meminta _gege_ untuk mengajak Luhan juga? Ini bercanda ' _kan_?"

Tao menggeleng, menatap polos Kris yang kini dibuat kesal oleh permintaannya. " _Jebal_? Kasihan Lu- _ge_ sendirian di rumah~"

"Lalu kamu tidak kasihan pada _gege_?"

"Memang _gege_ kenapa? Sakit? Mananya yang sakit _ge_?" Tao jadi panik, memeriksa tubuh menjulang Kris yang segar bugar. Si pirang itu menghela nafas, dan memegang pundak Tao agar berdiri tegak menghadapnya.

" _Gege_ tidak sakit sayang"

"Kalau tidak sakit trus _gege_ kenapa?"

" _Gege_ keberatan kalau kita pergi dengan Luhan"

"Tapiー"

"Kalau memang Luhan dan Sehun bertengkar, biarkan mereka menyelesaikan masalah mereka sendiri. Jangan mengajaknya saat kita berkencan, _arra_?"

Tao mem _pout_ kan bibirnya dengan pipi menggembung, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Kris. Dan si pirang tampan hanya bisa menghela nafas keras, mencoba meluluhkan hati sang _Panda_ yang sedang kesal, dengan menyelipkan kedua tangannya di pinggang ramping si _Panda_.

"Ayolah _baby_ ~ _gege_ hanya ingin jalan berdua dengan mu tanpa pengganggu" ucapnya, tepat di telinga Tao. Kemudian mengecup ringan telinga si _Panda_ yang membuat pemuda itu bergidik di dalam pelukannya.

"Tapi Lu- _ge_ bukan pengganggu _gege_ " Tao masih _kekeuh_.

"Dia memang bukan penganggu, tapi akan jadi pengganggu nanti"

" _Gege_ ~ Lu- _ge_ bukan pengganggu! Titik!"

Kris menghela nafas lagi, meletakkan dagunya di pundak Tao, serta mengeratkan pelukannya.

" _Gege_ hanya ingin jalan berdua dengan mu _baby_ "

"Aku juga, tapi aku tidak mau Luhan- _ge_ sendirian di rumah. Aku bersenang-senang diluar, tapi Lu- _ge_ sedang murung sendirian di rumah. Aku tidak tega _ge_ "

Kris tersenyum di sudut bibirnya. Mengakui jika Tao memang adalah adik yang sangat baik, inilah salah satu alasan dirinya jatuh hati pada kekasih _Panda_ nya ini. Tao memiliki hati yang lembut, membuat siapa saja yang mengenalnya menjadi _special_ di mata pemuda bermata Panda itu.

"Kalau _gege_ tidak mau mengajak Lu- _ge_ pergi bersama kita, aku tidak mau pergi" tandas Tao sungguh-sungguh. Kris mengeram kesal melepas pelukannya.

"Yang benar saja _peach_ , kamu tega membuat _gege_ seperti ini hanya karena Luhan?"

Tao semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Pokoknya aku tidak mau pergi"

 _Ok Kris, dinginkan kepala sebelum kau meledak dan malah membuat Tao takut padamu. Calm down Kris, pikirkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang cerdas, seperti..._ ーsi pirang menghentikan pijatan kecil di dahinya. Mendapat sebuah ide.

Pria pirang itu kembali mendekati Tao yang masih berdiri membelakanginya, kembali ke posisi semula memeluk pinggang ramping si _Panda_ , kali ini lebih erat.

"Baiklah, kita pergi bertiga bersama Luhan" ucapnya akhirnya. Tao menoleh cepat ke pundak kanannya, dengan mata berbinar. Tak menyadari jika wajahnya dan Kris sangat amat dekat.

"Sungguh _ge_?"

Kris mengangguk. "Tapi dengan syarat"

"Apa?"

Kris menarik pinggang Tao agar berbalik menghadapnya, pemuda _Panda_ itu tak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Dan Kris membalas senyum itu dengan senyuman terselubung yang tentu tak di pahami oleh Tao, meletakkan kedua tangannya di antara tubuh Tao, memagari ruang geraknya.

"Apa syaratnya _ge_?" tanyanya lagi tak sabar.

"Syaratnya..." Kris menggantung kalimatnya, mengeliminasi jarak tubuhnya dengan Tao.

"Ya?"

"Syaratnya...beri _gege_ satu ciuman"

 _ **Deg!**_

Wajah Tao memerah sampai ke telinga, bibirnya terkunci rapat, matanya mengerjap lucu. Kris nyaris tertawa melihat wajah Tao saat ini, tapi hal itu dapat di tahannya karena satu tujuan. Ciuman.

" _Gege_ ~" rengek Tao. Mendorong dada Kris tapi pria tampan itu tak bergeming.

"Satu ciuman di pipi. Coba ingat-ingat, _gege_ sudah sering mencium pipi mu ' _kan_? Apa salahnya hanya di pipi?"

Tao menggigit bibirnya gugup. Siapapun tahu seperti apa keadannya saat ini, karena wajahnya yang telah memerah sudah mengatakan semuanya.

"Kalau tidak mau kita tidak usah berangkat saja"

"A-aku mau!"

Kris tersenyum, lalu mendekatkan pipi kanannya. Tao menggigit bibirnya lagi, dan dengan satu helaan nafas kecil, ia pun mendekatkan bibirnya. Namun saat bibir kucing kemerahan itu akan menempel di pipi tirus Kris, pria pirang itu menolehkan wajahnya cepat hingga bibir Tao mendarat di bibirnya.

Tao membelalakan matanya, tubuhnya membeku sempurna, jantungnya berdetak abnormal, wajahnya memanas. Ia tidak bisa mengerjapkan mata merasakan kelembutan yang hangat di bibirnya, bahkan _obsidian_ Kris yang menatap tajam ke matanya. Tao tak bisa meloloskan diri dari tatapan tajam itu.

Kedua tangan Kris yang berada di sisi tubuh Tao, kini memeluk pinggang si _Panda_ dengan posesif, menggerakkan bibirnya dengan lembut menghisap kedua belah bibir kucing Tao yang menggiurkan.

Rasanya manis. Tao merasakannya. Sungguh, apakah ciuman memang semanis ini?

Pagutan lembut bibir Kris menghipnotis Tao untuk memejamkan matanya. Meski dadanya terasa sesak karena rasa bahagia, seperti meletup-letup karena kepanasan. Dan hal ini adalah yang pertama kalinya untuknya.

Kris memang licik. Ia mampu membimbing Tao agar mulai menggerakkan bibirnya seperti yang dirinya lakukan, perlahan namun pasti, Tao balas menyesap bibir Kris dan membuat pria pirang itu mengerang dalam hati. Menahan mati-matian hasratnya yang menuntut lebih.

" _Gege_ sudah siーKRIS! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN NAGA MESUM!?"

"TIDAK TAOZI!"

Histeris Luhan dan Baekhyun dengan kompaknya, entah bagaimana bisa muncul di depan pintu dapur secara bersamaan. Dengan paksa kedua pria itu memisahkan Kris dari Tao dengan sebuah benang saliva yang menyatukan kedua bibir mereka. Tao menutup wajahnya yang merah padam dengan kedua tangannya, dan Kris segera mendapat tendangan dan pukulan dari duo maut Luhan-Baekie.

"Dasar kau Naga pirang mesum!"

"Kris- _sunbae_ aku tidak takut padamu! Rasakan ini!"

Tao jadi gelagapan sendiri. Meski wajahnya masih memerah, ia berusaha untuk menjauhkan kedua Kakaknya itu dari tubuh Kris yang berusaha melindungi tubuhnya sendiri dengan sesekali tertawa penuh kemenangan. Dan usaha Tao itu di bantu oleh Chanyeol yang masuk ke dapur dengan panik.

"Jangan pukuli Kris- _ge_ Baekie- _hyung_! Lu- _ge_!" Tao memeluk tubuh Kris erat agar kedua Kakaknya itu berhenti menghajar kekasihnya. Dan Chanyeol berhasil menahan Luhan dan Baekhyun yang kesal, masih saja berusaha menendang pria pirang itu meski baju belakang mereka telah di tarik oleh Chanyeol.

Kris tersenyum penuh kemenangan, balas memeluk pinggang Tao dan menjulurkan lidahnya pada kedua pria cantik itu.

"KUBUNUH KAU NAGA SIALAN!/HADAPI AKU DAN CHANYEOL _SUNBAE_!"

Putra kesatu dan kedua keluarga Huang memang sangat menyayangi si bungsu yang kelewat polos. Karena saat ini kepolosan _baby Panda_ mereka sedang terancam di tangan seorang iblis bernama Kris Wu.

 **【** **Croissant** **】**

"Apa-apa'an mereka? Sudah bosan hidup ya?" kedua alis Kris menukik tajam melihat Luhan dan Baekhyun yang berjalan menghimpit Tao sambil bergandengan.

Sesekali Luhan menoleh ke belakang, melemparkan _death glare_ nya pada si pirang yang kesal. Sementara Chanyeol yang berjalan di samping kirinya terkikik kecil melihat wajah kesal Kris yang pada kedua Kakak Huang yang sengaja menjauhkan Tao darinya. Dan hal itu benar-benar membuatnya kesal.

 _Hey!_ Ini kencan mereka, kenapa Baekhyun dan Chanyeol juga ikut bersama mereka? Bukankah perjanjiannya hanya mengajak Luhan?

 _Shit._

Chanyeol melingkarkan tangan kanannya di pundak Kris, cukup mudah karena perbedaan tinggi mereka tidak terlalu signifikan.

"Sudahlah Kris, nikmati saja. Salahmu sendiri ' _kan_ mencium Tao di depan Lulu dan Baekie"

Kris yang melipat kedua tangannya di dada melirik tajam Chanyeol melewati ekor matanya. "Tao kekasih ku, wajar kami berciuman. Kedua, Tao duluan yang mencium ku, ketiー"

" _MWO? JINJJA?_ Tao duluan yang meー"

" _Tao duluan_ apa Yeolie?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran. Pemuda cantik itu sampai menghentikan langkahnya menatap sang kekasih.

Chanyeol tersenyum menyerinyai. "Bukan apa-apa Baekie~ aku hanya sedang bicara dengan Kris"

Baekhyun beralih menatap Kris dengan tajam. "Awas saja kalau _sunbae_ merencanakan hal yang tidak-tidak" ancamnya.

" _Hal yang tidak-tidak_ apa maksut mu Baek? Aku tidak selicik itu, jadi berhentilah menatap ku seperti itu" kata Kris tak kalah sengitnya.

"Kau memang tidak licik Kris! Tapi mesum!" kata Luhan.

Chanyeol tertawa, dan sukses mendapatkan sebuah _hadiah kecil_ dari Kris di perutnyaーsikutan siku yang lumayan keras, membuat pria bersuara _bass_ itu memekik dan menghentikan langkahnya sambil membungkuk memegangi perutnya. Baekhyun yang melihat adegan ' _kekerasan_ ' itu menghampiri Chanyeol dengan khawatir, dan kesempatan tersebut di gunakan Kris untuk mengganti posisi Baekhyun di samping kanan Tao.

Tanpa ambil pusing akan hardikan Luhan yang persis ibu-ibu yang sedang menjaga anak perawannya dari om-om mesum, Kris meraih tangan Tao yang kosong dan menggenggamnya, dan si _Panda_ tersenyum malu-malu dengan pipi merona. Pasalnya mereka tak pernah bergandengan tangan jika berada di kampus, karena berusaha untuk tidak terlalu mencolok.

"Maaf ya _ge_ , aku tidak tahu kalau akhirnya seperti ini" kata Tao menyesal. Menatap Kris dengan rasa bersalah. Si pirang itu menoleh.

"Lain kali jangan berpikir untuk mengajak Luhan lagi _ne_?"

Tao mengangguk kecil, dan Luhan yang mendengar itu segera mendaratkan satu tendangan di pantat Kris.

"Jangan mengajari _baby Panda_ ku menjadi adik yang tidak berbakti pada Kakaknya, tiang listrik" ucapnya kesal. Kris menarik tangan Tao yang di genggamnya, sampai pemuda manis itu kini berdiri di samping kirinya, dan posisinya kini berada diantara Luhan dan Tao.

Tiba-tiba saja Kris menghentikan langkahnya, menatap lurus di arah jam 9. "Bukankah itu Sehun? Sedang bersama siapa dia?" gumamnya dengan alis bertaut.

Mendengar nama Sehun di sebut, Luhan memutar kepalanya sejurus dengan arah yang di tatap Kris. Gurat kekesalan dan kemarahan tampak jelas di _iris_ coklatnya, tapi sayangnya ia tak menemukan sosok tinggi berkulit putih yang di maksut. Dan saat ia hendak bertanya pada Kris, pria pirang itu sudah lenyap dari pandangan bersama Tao.

"Kris- _sunbae_! Mau _sunbae_ bawa kemana Tao _ku_?!" teriak Baekhyun panik, tak bisa mengejar Kris karena tangannya di tahan oleh Chanyeol.

"Naga pirang sialan! Kau membohongi ku!" teriak Luhan, persis seperti orang tidak waras. Bahkan perhatian orang-orang yang sedang berlalu lalang di taman tersebut sampai tertuju pada ketiga pemuda disana.

Kris membawa lari Tao menjauh dari ketiga pengganggu itu, setidaknya sampai di jarak yang menurutnya aman, ia menghentikan laju kakinya tak lepas menggenggam erat tangan Tao. Dimana saat ini pemuda bersurai kelam itu berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang kepayahan.

"Akhirnya lepas juga dari mereka. Kamu tahu betapa menyebalkannya hal ini untuk _gege_?" Kris menatap si _Panda_ dengan intens. Tao mengangguk kecil.

"Maaf _ge,_ aku tidak berniat membuat _gege_ kesal, sungguh" Tao cukup menyesal. Karena sudah membuat kekasihnya itu kesal, terlebih dengan perlakuan kedua Kakaknya yang berlebihan.

Kris menghela nafas, mengusap lembut surai hitam Tao. "Jangan di bahas lagi, yang terpenting sekarang kita sudah lolos dari mereka. Tersenyum lah, _gege_ ingin melihat senyum mu"

Bibir kucing Tao tersenyum manis, balas menggenggam tangan Kris yang tak melepas tangan kirinya. Dan mungkin si pirang itu akan memeluk _Panda_ nya erat jika tak mengingat mereka berada di tempat umum.

Tapi saat Kris tak sengaja mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling taman untuk mencari tempat duduk yang kosong, _obsidian_ nya bertabrakan dengan _iris_ kecoklatan Yixing yang berada 50 meter jauhnya bersama Joonmyun. Dan pria manis itu kini tersenyum lebar padanya, mulai melambaikan tangan, jika mereka juga melihat keberadaan si Naga bersama _Panda_ nya.

"Ayo kita cari tempat lain, disini banyak pengganggu" ajaknya, menarik tangan Tao kembali untuk menyingkir dari posisi mereka saat ini. Tapi baru beberapa langkah, suara nyaring Yixing menyapa gendang telinga mereka.

"Kris! Tao~!"

Tao memutar kepalanya ke asal suara, dan Kris mengeram kesal. Yixing tersenyum lebar, di ikuti Joonmyun di sampingnya, dan saat melihat sosok tinggi berlesung pipi itulah Tao tiba-tiba memeluk lengan Kris erat, membuat si pirang menatap _Panda_ nya heran. Lalu paham dengan tatapan waspada Tao pada Yixing, ia sadar jika pemuda _Panda_ ini masih belum melupakan hal yang dulu sempat membuatnya kesal dan marah.

"Hai Tao. Kalian sedang kencan?" tanya Yixing, bergantian menatap Kris dan Tao dengan senyum manis. Tao mengangguk.

"Kenapa kalian ada disini?" Kris menatap malas.

"Sejak kapan taman ini jadi milik keluarga Wu, _eoh_? Terserah kami mau kemana juga"

"Tadi kami bertemu Luhan dan Baekhyun, mereka benar-benar akan menendang mu nanti kalau kalian bertemu. Begitu katanya" Joonmyun melirik pada Tao yang merangkul lengan kiri Kris erat.

"Tao- _er_ , kenapa menatap ku seperti itu? Apa aku ada salah padamu?" Yixing menatap sedih pada Tao yang menatapnya seperti musuh. Pemuda _Panda_ itu menggeleng pelan, dan kini perhatian Kris dan Joonmyun tertuju pada Tao.

"Tidak. Yizing- _ge_ tidak salah apapun" suaranya yang sengau terdengar pelan.

"Lalu kenapa menatap ku seperti itu?"

"...aku hanya tidak suka kalau Yixing- _ge_ dekat-dekat dengan Kris- _gege_ seperti saat di lapangan..." cicitnya.

Si pirang tidak bisa menahan seringai nya, sungguh. Yixing tertawa terbahak, mengabaikan wajah bingung Joonmyun. Dan Tao semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada lengan Kris.

"Demi Tuhan Tao~ kalaupun hanya tersisa Kris dan _Vampire_ China saja di Dunia ini, aku akan memilih _vampire_ daripada si tiang listrik warna pirang itu! Ahahahahahahaha..." Yixing tidak bisa mengendalikan tawanya, bahkan sampai keluar air mata dari sudut matanya.

"Tenang saja Tao- _ah_ , Yixing itu milik ku. Jangan khawatir _ok_?" Joonmyun mengangkat tangan kanannya yang menggenggam tangan kiri Yixing. Pria manis itu mengangguk, sambil menyeka air mata.

"Khekhekhe~ kau lucu sekali Tao- _er_. Jangan memikirkan hal yang mengerikan seperti itu lagi _eoh_?"

Tao mengangguk kecil, lalu tersenyum. Kris mengusap pelan surai hitam kekasihnya, tersenyum tipis melihat kepolosan Tao yang memang selalu dapat membuatnya tersenyum.

"Kamu mau _ice cream baby_?" tanya Kris, dan di jawab anggukan cepat oleh Tao. " _Kajja_ "

Kris mengajak Tao menuju ke pinggir taman, dimana sebuah _ice cream truck_ terparkir dan cukup banyak menyedot perhatian konsumen. Sementara Suho dan Yixing mengekor di belakang.

"Aku baru tahu kalau Kris bisa selembut itu dengan seseorang" komentar Yixing.

"Wajahnya saja yang seperti akan memakan orang, khekhekhe~" Joonmyun terkekeh.

Tao dan Kris terpaksa harus mengantri untuk membeli _splendid ice cream_ yang di jual pada _food truck._ Tak heran jika antriannya cukup panjang, karena _ice cream_ jenis ini memiliki banyak penggemar. Selain karena beraneka rasa, bahkan rasa yang bisa di bilang aneh dan unik pun ada. Seperti _Cornsyrup Custard_ yang di campur _Wishky_.

Namun saat sedang menunggu giliran itulah, Tao tak sengaja melihat sosok tinggi Sehun yang berjalan bersama Luhan. Mereka terlihat akrab, tidak seperti sepasang kekasih yang bertengkar, dan di belakang mereka tampak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang asyik mengobrol sambil menikmati gula-gula berwarna merah mudah. Dan di belakang kedua pasangan itu tampak sosok Xiumin dan Jongdae yang juga sedang mengobrol.

 _Well_ , kenapa mereka semua jadi berkumpul di taman? Sungguh kebetulan yang aneh.

Dan Kris tentu melihatnya. Karena itulah saat ini ia berdecak kesal, dengan wajah masam mengubah posisi berdirinya menghadap Tao sekaligus membelakangi ketiga pasangan itu. Tapi yang ada malah membuat Tao kebingungan melihat Kris yang berdiri menghadapnya.

"Kenapa _ge_?" tanyanya dengan kening berkerut samar. Kris hanya menggelengkan kepala.

" _Gege_ hanya ingin melihat wajah mu _baby_ , kenapa?"

"Jangan menggoda ku terus _ge_ ~"

" _Gege_ tidak sedang menggoda mu. Memang salah _gege_ selalu ingin melihat waー"

"TAOZI! / KEVIN!"

Jelas itu adalah suara Luhan yang melengking memanggil si bungsu Huang, tapi Kevin? Tunggu!

Dengan sebelah alis terangkat Kris memutar kepalanya kearah suara berasal. Mata tajamnya yang sipit semakin menyipit melihat sesosok wanita tinggi semampai yang mengenakkan _long dress_ longgar warna _soft pink_ dengan surai _brunette_ yang di _curly_.

"Kevin~!" wanita itu memekik senang sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Kris.

Sementara Luhan dkk yang sudah merapat dan 'bergabung' dengan Tao saling memandang heran, terlebih saat si pirang menyebut nama wanita cantik itu dengan nada ambigu.

"Jessica?"

"Kevin!"

Jessica memeluk leher Kris segera setelah berdiri di hadapan pria tampan itu. Tao membulatkan matanya, begitu pula dengan mereka yang ada disana. Wanita cantik itu terlihat sangat senang, dan seolah lama tak berjumpa dengan Kris.

"Kau ada di Korea?" tanya si pirang bingung seraya melepaskan pelukan Jessica.

"Tentu saja _pabbo_ , aku orang Korea, kenapa aku tidak boleh ada di Korea _huh_?"

"Bukan, maksut ku bukankah kau masih di Kanada untuk 1 tahun kedepan?"

"Aku liburan Kev, aku bosan di Vancouver. Kau pikir hanya dirimu saja yang bisa pulang ke Korea?"

"Liburan? Sendirian?"

"Menurut mu?" Jessica tersenyum manis.

" _Gege_ " panggil Tao pelan.

Kris menoleh ke belakang punggungnya. "Ya _baby_?" sahutnya menatap Tao. Dan panggilan manis itu membuat Jessica menatap pada si _Panda_.

"Siapa _noona_ itu?" tanyanya, menatap penuh tanda tanya pada Jessica.

" _Aigoo_ ~ aku tidak tahu kalau teman-teman mu bening-bening seperti ini Kev" Jessica menutup mulut dengan satu tangan, matanya berbinar indah memandang sekian banyak pria muda yang ada di sekitar Kris.

"Oh, iniー"

"Jung Jessica _imnida_ ~" sahut Jessica memotong kalimat Kris. Wanita cantik itu membungkukkan tubuhnya seraya memegangi perutnya yang tampak membesar.

" _Noona_ cantik sekali dengan warna merah muda" puji Jongdae.

Jessica tersenyum manis. "Aku cantik menggunakan warna apa saja...err..."

"Kim Jongdae" Chen menyebutkan namanya cepat.

"Begitulah Jongdae- _ssi._ Aku tetap cantik dengan warna apapun"

" _Omo_ , _noona_ sedang hamil?" Joonmyun tampak terkejut melihat perut buncit Jessica. Wanita cantik itu menunduk menatap perutnya, dan mengelusnya sayang. Dan perhatian semua mata para pria itupun tertuju pada perut Jessica, termasuk Tao dan Luhan.

Mungkin hanya perasaan Baekhyun saja, saat tak sengaja melihat Tao yang kini menatap perut Jessica dengan tatapan sendu.

"Iya, baru memasuki bulan ke 7. Do'akan persalinannya lancar ya" mata indah Jessica yang berpoles _eyeliner_ melengkung cantik saat tersenyum.

"Pasti _noona_. Lalu suami _noona_ mana?"

"Tentu saja si Naga pirang ini suami ku~" dayu Jessica mengamit lengan kiri Kris yang sukses melotot padanya saat ini.

" _MWOYA!?_ " sembur Luhan, Baekhyun, Xiumin, Yixing, Suho dan Jongdae bersamaan. Mata mereka membulat sempurna dengan wajah benar-benar _shock_.

Sehun? Si albino itu memutar matanya malas melihat tingkah Jessica. Dan Tao?

"..." matanya membulat sempurna. Terlalu terkejut sampai-sampai tidak ada kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Dan ia dapat merasakan jika dadanya bergemuruh saat ini.

"Kau pikir ini Vancouver? Jangan bercanda seperti itu lagi atauー"

"Jadi kau sudah beristri Kris?" tanya Luhan mendesis seperti ular, menatap Kris dengan mata memicing.

"Jadi..." Bakehyun menyahut. "Selama ini _sunbae_ membohongi kami semua?" mata indah itu menyipit sedemikian rupa.

"Itu buruk, buruk, buruk. Kris _pabbo_ " Xiumin menambahi.

"Dengar ya. Jessica ini Kakak ku, dia anak dari Kakak Ayah ku. _Ok_?" kata Kris datar, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya melihat reaksi teman-temannya. Jessica terkekeh melihatnya.

"Jadi..." Tao menggigit bibirnya. "Yang benar kata Jessica- _noona_ atau Kris- _gege_?" _Onyx_ hitamnya menatap Kris penuh dengan kebingungan.

"Percaya pada _gege baby_. Jessica ini Kakak _gege_ , dia memang suka bercanda seperti ini. Jangan di pikirkan _ne_?" ucapnya lembut, meraih tangan Tao dan menggenggamnya.

"Lalu suami _noona_ dimana?" tanya Tao.

"Suami ku sedang ada di New York untuk urusan bisnis. Aku hanya bercanda tadi, jangan di pikirkan _ne_?" ucap Jessica, seperti tengah berbicara dengan seorang anak kecil.

Tao mengangguk samar, meski wajah manisnya tampak masih redup. Dan sekali pandang pun Luhan tahu jika _baby Panda_ nya dan Baekhyun memikirkan apa yang sudah di katakan Jessica. Karena Tao adalah seseorang yang berhati lembut, tentu saja.

"Kau juga _noona_ , mulai sekarang berhenti lah mengatakan lelucon seperti itu" ujar Sehun. Jessica melotot pada adik bungsu sepupunya itu.

"Begitu caramu bicara dengan _noona_ mu Oh Sehun? Kau minta ku pukul _eoh_?" Jessica menyambar garang.

"Aku tidak mau di pukul _noona,_ tapi lihatlah ada yang murung gara-gara itu"

Jessica mengernyit samar. "Siapa?" tanyanya, kini menatap satu persatu wajah teman-teman adik sepupunya, hingga pandangannya kini mengarah pada Tao yang hanya diam dengan wajah murung.

Dan Jessica bukanlah wanita bodoh yang tidak mengerti akan ekspresi Tao. Ia menyeringai kaku pada Kris yang menatapnya tajam seperti bersiap untuk melahap Kakak sepupunya itu.

" _Baby_ , kamu mauー"

"Aku mau pulang saja _ge_ " ucap Tao, memangkas kalimat Kris yang belum usai di ucapkan. Kris menghela nafas samar, mengerti akan permintaan kekasinya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pulang" tak ada cara lain selain mengabulkan keinginan si _Panda_.

Tepat sebelum Kris mengajak Tao memisahkan diri dari kerumunan itu, Jessica sempat mengatakan ' _Maafkan aku Kev'_ , tapi Kris tak menggubrisnya dan tetap membawa Tao pergi darisana.

.

.

Sesampainya di dalam mobil hingga alat transportasi pribadi itu merayap di antara kendaraan lainnya di jalanan, suasana di antara Kris dan Tao terasa hening. Kris tahu apa yang membuat Tao mendadak diam seperti ini, dan Tao sendiri terlalu nyaman duduk diam memandang keluar jendela.

" _Peach_ "suara _baritone_ Kris yang lembut memecah suasana aneh di dalam mobil. Dengan satu tangan memegang kendali mobil, ia mengarahkan tangan kirinya meraih tangan kanan Tao yang berada diatas paha si _Panda_ , menggenggamnya.

Tao menoleh. "Kamu marah pada _gege_?" tanya Kris, tepat saat lampu menyala merah.

"Marah kenapa _ge_?" Tao mengerjap polos.

"Apa yang di katakan Jessica tadi" Kris menatap lurus pada _Onyx_ Tao. Pemuda manis itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak _ge_ , cuma..." Tao menggigit bibirnya kecil.

" _Cuma_?"

"...aku pikir aku tahu banyak soal _gege_ , tapi ternyata tidak. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau _gege_ punya saudara perempuan, yang ku tahu cuma Sehun itu adik sepupu _gege_ " Tao menundukkan kepalanya.

"Itu bukan masalah _peach_. Nanti kamu akan tahu lebih banyak soal _gege_ "

"Boleh aku bertanya _ge_?" Tao mengangkat kepalanya kembali, menatap Kris. Pria pirang itu kembali menginjak pedal gas saat lampu berubah hijau, mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan stabil dan hati-hati.

"Tanyakan saja _baby_ " sekilas ia menatap Tao, lalu kembali mengarahkan fokus matanya pada jalan di depan.

"Kenapa Jessica- _noona_ memanggil _gege_ Kevin?" Tao menyamankan duduknya, kini sedikit menggeser pantatnya ke samping agar dapat lebih leluasa menatap Kris yang sibuk mengemudi.

"Oh, Kevin itu nama _gege_ di Vancouver. Kita semua terbiasa memanggil dengan nama berbeda disana"

"Memang Jessica- _noona_ juga tinggal disana?"

"Hanya sementara karena suaminya di pindah tugaskan di Kanada"

"Apa _gege_ punya pacar disana?"

Kris sampai harus menengok pada Tao, melihat keseriusan di mata _Onyx_ itu, lalu kembali memusatkan tatapannya ke depan.

"Jawab _ge_ ~" Tao menarik-narik _jacket_ Kris, sambil memanyun-manyunkan bibirnya.

"Ada dulu. Cuma bertahan 2 bulan, setelah itu _gege_ malas cari pacar disana"

"Kenapa?"

"Cara hidup di Luar Negri berbeda dengan orang Asia, mereka terlalu terbuka, dan sedikit membuat _gege_ tidak nyaman"

"Mantan-mantan _gege_ sebelumnya bagaimana?"

" _Bagaimana_ apanya?"

"Apa mereka pernah meminta _gege_ memakan makanan manis?"

Kris menggeleng. "Tidak ada, tidak ada yang berani meminta _gege_ melakukan hal itu. Mereka tahu _gege_ tidak su..." ia tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Ouh, Kris tahu kemana arah obrolan ini. Ia sampai harus menghentikan mobilnya di tepi jalan dan tak lupa menyalakan lampu sein. Tepat di sebuah jalur pedestrian yang sejuk.

"Benar dugaan ku" Tao memasang wajah murung, melepaskan tangan kanannya yang di genggam Kris. "Cuma aku yang seenaknya meminta _gege_ memakan kue-kue yang aku buat. Pasti _gege_ ー"

" _Peach_ " pangkas Kris lembut. Kini menatap Tao. " _Gege_ melakukannya bukan karena di paksa olehmu, awalnya memang _gege_ keberatan, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu _gege_ menikmatinya. _Gege_ senang kalau kamu mengandalkan _gege_ , tolong jangan berpikir kalau kamu sudah membuat kesalahan besar. _Gege_ sama sekali tidak keberatan _dear_ " Kris kembali menggenggam tangan Tao, mengusapnya lembut agar kekhawatiran pemuda itu lenyap.

"Tapi ' _kan ge_..."

"Kamu minta _gege_ memakan semua kue di lemari es pun _gege_ tidak keberatan _peach_. Kamu orang pertama yang berhasil membuat _gege_ memasukkan benda-benda manis itu"

Tao mengangkat wajahnya kembali. "Sungguh?"

"Iya sayang. _Gege_ tidak akan mau memakan semua itu kalau bukan kamu yang membuatnya, tidak akan pernah"

" _Gege_ tidak bohong saat berkata kalau kue-kue ku enak?"

"Mana mungkin _gege_ bohong padamu _peach_? Lebih baik _gege_ sakit gigi daripada menolak permintaan mu"

Tao menggigit bibirnya lagi. "Tapi aku tidak mau _gege_ jadi terpaksa memakannya cuma karena tidak mau menolak ku, aku tidak mau _gege_ membenci ku karena itu"

" _Gege_ tidak akan membenci mu _peach_. Harus seperti apa lagi _gege_ meyakinkan mu kalau _gege_ baik-baik saja hm?"

Tao memainkan jemari tangan kirinya. "...aku tidak mau jadi orang yang egois _ge_ , aku tidak mau selalu merepotkan _gege_ "

Kris menghela nafas kecil, memutuskan untuk mengangkat pantatnya dan mencondongkan tubuh mendekat pada Tao. Pemuda _Panda_ itu kontan tersentak kecil, dan refleks menjauhkan tubuhnya. Dan sayangnya ruang geraknya terbatas karena punggungnya menabrak pintu mobil, matanya mengerjap lucu dengan pipi memerah karena jarak wajahnya dan Kris sangat dekat.

"Apa gege harus melakukan hal lain agar membuat mu percaya pada _gege_ kalau _gege_ baik-baik saja?" Kris bertanya dengan suara rendah. Tao menelan saliva karena tenggorokannya mendadak tercekat.

"A-aku percaya _gege_ " jawabnya gugup. Kris semakin mengeliminasi jarak wajahnya.

"Tapi nyatanya kamu masih meragukan _gege peach_ "

"Tidak! Sungguh! Aku hanya ingin tahu saja"

"Kamu akan tahu semuanya. Bagaimana dengan _gege_? _Gege_ juga tidak tahu seberapa banyak mantan pacarmu"

Tao mengerjap lucu. "Aku hanya pernah jatuh cinta saat kelas 1 _high school_. Berbeda dengan _gege_ yang punya banyak mantan" kini ia mem _pout_ kan bibirnya.

"Siapa orang yang beruntung itu?"

"Maksut _gege_?"

"Apa dia juga pernah mencium mu seperti _gege_ melakukannya?"

Wajah Tao memerah sempurna, bahkan sebelum si _Panda_ mengatakan sesuatu, Kris sudah lebih dulu merekatkan bibirnya di bibir kucing Tao yang selalu menggodanya. Si mata Panda sampai menutup matanya erat, diantara letupan jantungnya yang menyesakkan dada, dirinya dapat merasakan sentuhan lembut dan hangat di bibirnya.

Kris memegangi tengkuk leher Tao, menggigit lembut bibir bawah _curvy_ segarnya, membuat sang pemilik mengerang kecil dan membuka aksesnya untuk melesakkan lidah basahnya ke dalam mulut mungil itu. Ia dapat merasakan jika tubuh Tao mulai melemas di dalam kungkungannya, dan gerakan ragu lidah Tao yang membalas sapuan lidahnya, sedikit banyaknya membuat dirinya gemas sendiri dan semakin lapar melahap bibir yang kini telah di kuasainya.

Sungguh Tao tak mengerti. Dadanya merasa sesak saat ini, bukan karena kesakitan atau apapun. Rasa sesak itu menyenangkan, membuatnya lemas sekaligus bersemangat. Namun oksigen yang semakin menipis di paru-parunya membuatnya harus mendorong bahu Kris agar menyudahi ciuman mereka.

"Mmhh..." erangnya tak tahan.

Tao memukul-mukul bahu lebar Kris, merasa Dunia nya akan berakhir saat itu juga jika pria itu tidak segera melepas bibirnya.

Dan harapannya bersambut.

Kris melepas bibirnya dengan hisapan lembut di bibir kucing Tao, menyisakan benang saliva tipis yang menghubungkan bibir mereka. Melihat wajah Tao yang memerah sempurna serta mata yang terpejam, membuatnya tersenyum tipis, dan mendaratkan kecupan hangat di satu kelopak matanya.

"Percayalah pada _gege peach_. Apapun yang terjadi dan kamu ketahui tentang _gege_ nanti, buatlah hal itu sebagai alasan untuk mengembangkan perasaan mu pada _gege_ dan sebaliknya _gege_ juga" ujarnya lembut, lalu mengecup telinga Tao.

Pemuda manis itu mengangguk kecil. "Bagaimana dengan _gege_?" tanyanya memberanikan diri.

Kris tersenyum tipis. "Tanyakan sesuatu yang lain" seringainya.

Tao terdiam untuk sepersekian detik, hingga akhirnya, " _Do you like pastry ge?_ "

Senyum di bibir plum Kris kali ini lebih lebar. " _Of course dear. I like pastry, the taste just like you_ " bisiknya seduktif.

Tao kembali menutup matanya cepat, mengedikkan bahu karena geli.

"Bagaimana kalau ke _apartment gege_? Pasti ada banyak hal yang ingin kamu tanyakan pada _gege 'kan_?"

Tao mengangguk samar. "Aku mau" jawabnya malu-malu. Kris tersenyum lebar.

 _Gotcha_!

Setelah 2 kali berhasil mencuri ciuman dari _Panda_ tercinta, mungkin ada hal lain yang bisa ia dapatkan dari pemuda manis yang telah resmi menjadi kekasihnya sejak satu minggu yang lalu.

Bagaimana mungkin Kris tidak menyukai makanan manis seperti kue? Bahkan saat ini pria pirang itu mendapatkan hal yang bahkan jauh lebih lebih lebih manis dari seporsi _tart_ sekalipun.

 _Croissant, dikembangkan dengan ragi._

 **END**

Tamat juga akhirnya! Yeiy! Buat kalian yang udah bosen bersyukurlah ini cerita udah tamat xD author ga nanggung resiko jika reader ngiler gara2 nama2 kue yang di sebutin disini, kekekekeke

Jujur aja gw juga rada ngiler pas bikin cerita ini xD

Eh iya, maaf banget buat cerita Overdose. Sebenernya cerita itu udah ada sebelum cerita ini dibuat, gw emang lebih suka ngetik satu cerita sampe tamat baru di posting, biar ga kepikiran gitu. Maaf banget soalnya itu ff buanyak banget typo nya, ga sempet edit, soalnya posting nya juga buru-buru, bareng sama chapter 4 kemaren. Jadi mohon maaf ya reader sekalian~ #bow

Let me reply your review here~ :3

 **LVenge:** ngga kok, kan abang naga sayang banget ma panda :3

 **Dandeliona96:** hu'um. Kris disini dewasa, tapi bisa berubah jadi puppy kalo di samping panda xD

 **Ammi Gummy:** iya bentar lagi end x3 tapi tenang~ aku bikin cerita lain kok, di tunggu yaw :3

 **fanfandck90:** iya, fluffy bikin yang baca senyum2 geje mirip kek orgil baru xD #plak

 **JungSooHee:** tao sama kris ya itu jadian, couple, haha. Mereka saling cinta kok :3 Iya nih udah end ^^

 **Candy:** gimana, udah dapet bentuk(?) gambar nama2 kue di cerita ini belum? xDa ada 1-3 kue yang aku karang sendiri sih, kue yang umum2 gitu :3

So, sampai ketemu lagi di cerita selanjutnya~ pai pai~ :3 *terbang naik naga man* #jdagh


End file.
